Sly Cooper Fairy Tales
by Rozen14
Summary: Sly and the rest of the cast are trapped in a fairy tale book and its up to you to help them escape by choosing which fairy tale you want them to be in and what characters they get to play as!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sly Cooper 1, 2 and 3 but I have the games!

Sly Cooper Fairy Tales

It was a quiet night in London, England as Vicky (who is a deer) snuck through a museum window and landed gracefully onto the floor, then she looked around the medieval section while tiptoeing.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Vicky asked herself. She looked everywhere until she spotted two shiny books on a couple of pedestals, right next to a king's armor.

"One of these books is the journal of Joshua the Jester...but which one? The gold one? Or the silver one?"

She looked at the gold book to the silver book about 10 times making it hard for her to decide which one is which. Then she sighed in frustration.

"Aw what the hell..." she said dully then she swiped the gold book, suddenly the alarm went off.

"Damn it!" Vicky cursed as she ran to the entrance. She escaped the museum before the iron doors went down and the police arrived.

(Moments later at Vicky's hideout)

"Safe at last! Now I'll get to see what good ol' Josh wrote in that journal of his!" Vicky declared as she opened up the book. Then her face had a look of disbelief.

"W-WHAT?!" Vicky said with an outraged tone, "The pages are blank! All of the bloody pages are blank! WHAT'S THE POINT OF HAVING A FLIPPIN JOURNAL IF YOU DONT WRITE ANYTHING IN IT!!"

As she was yelling and cursing, the book shined a pure golden energy and it began to hover in mid-air. Vicky who doesnt know that the book is hovering right behind her, calmed down a bit.

"Ok so the journal is the silver one...all I have to do is return the gold book back to the museum and just get the silver book." she told herself calmly then she turned around and saw the floating golden book. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Oh crap..."

The floating golden book then opened itself up and a vortex inside the book appeared and started to suck everything in. Vicky moved out of the way and hid behind a chair.

"OMG!! WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT DID I DO?!" Vicky panicked.

"Well if you must know that book isnt the journal that you were looking for." A human girl appeared beside Vicky spoke. Vicky jumped a bit in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" Vicky asked. "Moi?" the girl asked innocently, "Im the author of this story Rozen14."

"Ok...and if it isnt my ancestor's journal then what the hell is it? And why is there a vortex inside of the book?"

"Well, what you got there is a fairy tale book and the reason why there is a vortex sucking everything in its path is because its getting its chosen vic- I mean actors and actresses of its choosing, so they can do their parts in the stories." Rozen14 explained.

"Ohhhhhhh...but who is it gonna choose?" Vicky asked.

"You'll see..." Rozen14 said with an evil smirk.

(Meanwhile in Paris, France)

Sly, Bentley, Penelope, and Murray were running from an Carmelita as she was chasing after them while trying to shoot them with her legendary shock pistol.

"COOPER!!" she roared as she continued firing.

They continued running as Bentley gave Sly a glare.

"You just HAD to tell her that you faked amnesia didnt you?!" Bentley yelled at Sly.

Sly gave Bentley an innocent smile. "Oh come on Bentley, everyone knows its rude to lie to someone you love." he said in his defense.

"Boys! Less talk more running!" Penelope shouted.

They kept on running until they were finally cornered. Carmelita jumped down from one of the buildings and held her shock pistol at Sly and the others.

"Finally! I got you all right where I want you!" she sneered.

"We're doomed." Bentley says.

"Ummmm guys...whats that?" Murray asked as he pointed that a whirly golden wind coming from behind Carmelita.

"Uh oh! Its a weird kind of twister! Carmelita! Look out!" Sly warned.

"Im not falling for that old trick Sly! You and your gang cannot fool me!" Carmelita said scornfully, but the "twister" sucked Carmelita in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Carmelita screamed.

"Hold on Carmelita! Im coming!" Sly said then he allowed himself get sucked into the golden twister.

"SLY!" Bentley, Penelope, and Murray screamed in panic but they also got sucked in. Then the golden twister went to another area.

(In another part of Paris near the waters)

Neyla and Clockwerk climbed out of the waters after they realized that they were alive.

"Holy whip lashes! Im alive!" Neyla said with joy.

"No duh Sherlock." Clockwerk said with sarcasm.

"Clockwerk! You're not part of me anymore?" Neyla asked in a surprised tone.

"That is correct. Whatever revived us gave me back my metallic body and now that Im back in one piece, I can find Cooper and have my revenge!" Clockwerk declared.

"Hey what about me? What am I going to do? Because of you, Sly and the others dont trust me anymore and my boss Arpeggio is dead and his soul probably hates me too!" Neyla complained.

"Oh stop your snivelling...even though I hate to admit it but Cooper along with his friends and Arpeggio are smart people. They will find out eventually that I just used you to try and conquer the world." Clockwerk said icily.

"I hate my life." Neyla said sadly.

Then Clockwerk and Neyla both felt themselves being pulled into something when they both saw a golden twister.

"OMG!!" they both screamed as they were both sucked in. Then the golden twister moved on to the next area.

(In ANOTHER part of Paris...my gosh you know what Im going to skip all of this and just get all the cast of Sly Cooper being sucked inside the flippin book!)

A revived Arpeggio gets sucked by the golden twister along with Rajan, The Contessa, Jean Bison, and the former member of the Klaww gang Dimitri, then the twister vaccumed up Raleigh, Mz. Ruby, Muggshot, Panda King, Jing King, General Tsao, a revived Captain LeFwee, the revived Mask of Dark Earth, Octavio, Guru, and Dr. M into the fairy tale book.

(Back at Vicky's house)

After when the book sucked in our favorite heros and villains, the book closed itself and lowers itself gently on the table. Rozen14 smirked as Vicky has a questionable look on her face.

"What happened? Why did the book stop?" Vicky asked.

"Our guests have arrived! Lets open the book and see how they are doing." Rozen14 said as she walked near the table.

Vicky went beside her while Rozen14 opened the book, the pages were still blank but Sly and the others are on the first page panicking and trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Ahem!" Rozen14 cleared her throat.

Sly and the others looked up and saw Rozen14 smirking along with Vicky who was feeling sorry for them.

"Rozen14? I-Is that you?" Sly asked.

"Yeah Sly its me...before I give you all the details, are you all okay?" she asked politely.

Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful. Now Im going to tell you where you are and I expect you to handel this in a calm, cool way...understood?"

Everyone nodded again.

Rozen14 took a deep breath then said her piece.

"You are all trapped inside of this enchanted fairy tale book." Rozen14 said.

Everybody groaned. "A fairy tale book? Why on earth would some silly book suck us all up?" Bentley asked.

"Of that we are uncertain on why it chose the whole lot of you, but that's how the legend of this book goes...it sucks its chosen victims in, the victims must play their parts in fairy tales in their own way and the book lets them go. Otherwise if you dont...you guys will be trapped in here forever." Rozen14 explained.

"WHAT?!" Everybody screamed which caused both Rozen14 and Vicky to wince from the sound.

"We cant be stuck in this book forever! We got stuff to do! Bentley, Murray, Penelope and I got jobs to pull!" Sly complained.

"I got criminals to arrest! These guys included!" Carmelita also complained while she pointed at everyone.

"I got lives to ruin!" Clockwerk complained also.

"I got a Cooper family fortune to steal!" Dr. M complained while the complaining list from the others goes on and on...

Vicky broke down in laughter as Rozen14 sighed in annoyance.

"PEOPLE!" Rozen14 yelled out. Everyone stopped complaining while Vicky was calming herself down from her laughter.

"The whole lot of you are going to get out of there, the only things that you need in order to get out of the book are the reviewers suggestions of which story you all should be in and who you're all going be in the story, also the second thing is teamwork." Rozen14 said.

"HELL NO!" They all shouted, "WE HATE EACH OTHER!"

Vicky pulled herself together, got up and glared at everyone which is pretty scary for bite-sized people.

"Do you all want to go home?" Vicky asked.

Everyone nodded in a scared way.

"Then put aside your differences and work together like a team or so help me I'll convince Rozen14 to turn you all into cookies and Ill eat you!" Vicky threatened.

Everyone quickly agrees.

"Okay then, since the whole lot of you are going to be the characters in each fairy tale story, Vicky, the reviewers and I are gonna be audience." Rozen14 declared.

"Then who's going to be the narrator?" Neyla asked.

"I was hoping that one of you will ask, I'll get Leona to do the job." Rozen14 said with a smile.

"But we thought that you two agreed that she wont be in any Sly Cooper stories until you made your own Sly 2 story." The Contessa said suspiciously.

"Well I changed my mind, besides this is an emergency!" Rozen14 said.

Then with the snap of her fingers, a female lioness with brown hair in a ponytail, appeared in robes, while standing on a hoverdisk.

"Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?" the lioness asked with a confused look, "And why in the name of my ancestor Nicodemus am I wearing these funny robes?"

"HI LEONA!" Sly and the others waved to her from below.

Leona looked down and saw everybody.

"Hi guys! Why are you all in a book?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh IT WAS HER!" they all pointed at Rozen14.

"Tattletales..." Rozen14 muttered under breath.

Leona looked at her creator and glared at her while Vicky went to go sit on the couch trying to stay out of things.

"What did you do to them now? And why did you bring me into this story? I thought we agreed that I wont be available until you placed me into your Sly 2 Band Of Thieves story." Leona asked in an outraged tone.

"Thats what I asked her!" The Contessa said.

"Oh yeah? And what did she say?"

"Oh nothing special...just the whole "I changed my mind part" and "You are my OC Character and I need you to do this and that for me."

"Heh...figures..."

Leona turned to face Rozen14 again and before Rozen14 was going to say anything, Leona cut her off.

"Let me guess on my own...this golden book sucked Sly and the others inside of itself, the pages are blank and that the only way to get the book to spit them out is to let them play the parts of the characters from the fairy tales right?" Leona asked.

Rozen14 thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

Leona sighed. "I thought so. Okay fine. I'll be the narrator and I'll guide everyone in this mess since Im an expert, but on one condition: We get to do this our way. Deal?"

Rozen14 smirked and gently shook her little bite-sized paw. "Deal...good luck Miss Sassypants." Then Rozen14 sat on the couch next to Vicky and they began to wait.

Leona hovered down to where Sly and the others while muttering on how much she hates Rozen14 right now.

"Okay everybody, if you would all please huddle!" Leona asked politely.

Everyone gathered around and began to listen to what Leona has to say. "I know how much you all hate and despise each other, but our lives and dignity are at stake, so we need to rely on each other if we are ever going to see our lovely homes and possesions again. So what do you all say? Put aside our differences and be a team?" Leona asked as she held out her paw.

The Cooper Gang, Carmelita, Neyla, The Former Furious Four (since Panda King joined the Cooper Gang), The four Former Klaww Gang (Dimitri joined the Cooper Gang too to some fans who dont own Sly 3), Octavio, The Mask of Dark Earth, General Tsao, Captain LeFwee, and Dr. M looked at each other at first then they all looked at Leona's paw. Just when Leona was about to give up knowing that they would never help each other out to save their own lives she felt the others paws, claws, wings and other kinds of hands piling up on hers one by one.

"Team." They all said.

"Alright lets do it." Leona said happily.

--

Rozen14: Okay this is all I got for chapter 1 hope you all enjoy and please send in some reviews on what fairy tale story they should be in and what character in the Sly Cooper series should be the character in the fairy tales.

Sly: Please help us get out of here...

Bentley: We're begging of you!

Murray: I dont want to spend the rest of my life in a fairy tale book! There's no racetrack for me to race on!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter of Sly Cooper Fairy Tales! Enjoy!

AmishParadise428 has requested me to get Sly and the others to play Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! This is gonna be hilarious and sweet. Since AmishParadise didnt ask which character that Sly and the others should be in this story Ill pick it out myself.

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

(At Vicky's safehouse)

Rozen14 was meditating on the table while Vicky was sitting on her couch playing her gameboy until Rozen14 recieved a letter from midair.

"Well I'll be! It seems we got a review!" Rozen14 said happily.

Vicky looked up from her game. "Who's it from?" Vicky asked.

"AmishParadise428. The author wants Sly and the others to do the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!"

"Awesome." Vicky said as she smiled.

"I'll get Leona. HEY LEONA! WILL YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?!" Rozen14 asked.

Leona hovered herself out of the book and floated over to Rozen14.

"Do you mind? We were watching a soap opera..." Leona said impatiently.

"Eh stop your whining and read this." Rozen14 said as she gave Leona a piece of paper.

Leona snatched it from Rozen14's hand and read it. "Ok so let me get this straight, an author named AmishParadise428 wants us to do Snow White and the Seven Dwarves..."

Rozen14 and Vicky smiled "innocently". "Please and thank you.Rozen14 said politely.

Leona sighed. "Very well."

She turned around and floated back into the book.

(Inside the golden book)

Sly and the others were all watching a soap opera when they heard Leona hovering down to where they are. Dimitri turned off the t.v. then they started to ask her questions.

"So what did Rozen14 say?" Penelope asked Leona.

"Well people we got some good news and some bad news...the good news is that we got a review, the reviewer wants us to do Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Leona said.

"And whats the bad news?" Sly asked.

Leona sighed. "The bad news is that we dont know which one of you gets to be the characters." she stated.

Everybody groaned.

"We just need to know on who is gonna be who in the story." Leona said.

"You're gonna have to decide on this one Leona. You're the narrator! You call the shots!" Bentley said.

"I dont know...what if I screw up?" Leona asked doubtfully.

"My dear how can you possibly screw this up? Its just a story! Just pick the actors and actresses wisely!" Dr. M advised.

"Okay okay. Just look alive! It'll be show time soon!" Leona said.

"Roger that!" Everyone said as they went to their positions.

Leona hovered up a bit and signiled to Rozen14 and Vicky that story time is coming up.

"Hmmmm now that they mentioned it...I think I know who gets to be who..." Leona said happily, then she faces the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's story is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!" Leona announced. Then the lights dimmed as the book begins to show the image of the story like a movie...

--

Snow White and The Seven Dwarves

Snow White's dad- Jean Bison

Snow White's mom- The Contessa

Wicked Queen- Miz Ruby

The Huntsman-Rajan

Snow White-Jing King

The Prince- Murray

Doc-Bentley

Happy-Sly

Dopey-Dr. M

Grumpy- Carmelita (Im letting you go this time Clockwerk!)

Sneezy-Raliegh

Bashful-LeFwee

Sleepy-General Tsao

Magic Mirror- Arpeggio

Random Forest Animals-Random Forest Animals (lol)

Once upon a time in a faraway land where it was wintertime, there was a castle ruled by a great king and queen who has a baby daughter of their own, but they dont know what to name her.

One day in the nursery the queen was rocking in her rocking chair-

"Hey! I am NOT that old!" The Contessa said infuriatied.

"Contessa! Please focus! This is how Snow White's mom does it in the book!" Leona said.

"Why cant I be the Wicked Queen?" The Contessa asked.

Leona sighed in annoyance. "Because later in the story she turns into an old woman to trick Snow White."

"Damn it!" The Contessa cursed then went back to sewing, while mumbling under her breath.

"Okay moving on..." Leona said.

The queen was in her rocking chair, sewing one of those "Home sweet home" things when she accidently pricked her finger and blood came out from her tiny wound.

"OWCH! FIRST I SIT IN A ROCKING CHAIR LIKE SOME OLD NINNY AND THEN I HURT MYSELF WHILE LOSING BLOOD, WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAY?!" The Contessa asked outrageously.

"Hans Christian Anderson, I think. Now can we please get back to the story?" Leona asked annoyed.

"Fine! Whatever..." The Contessa growled then continued to look at her bleeding finger, "Uh...what are my lines again?"

"You are supposed to compare the redness of your blood to Snow White's rosy lips, along with the black ebony on the window for her hair and that she is as pure as the snow!" Leona said annoyed.

"Ok then...Hmmm...my blood is as red as my daugher's lips and the ebony on the edges of the window is as black as her hair." The Contessa said then she looked outside of the window where it was snowing.

"My daugheter's innocence is as pure as the white snow, I shall call her Snow White." The Contessa declared.

Then time passed. When Snow White turned 5, her mother fell ill and died. They had a special funeral for her.

"Oh mother!" a young Jing King/Snow White broke down in tears.

"Oh why?! Why did she had to die? Oh boo hoo!" Jean Bison cried. "Although Im glad she died, she could've poisoned me just like she poisoned her dead husband_"_ he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that Bison!" Contessa said angerly.

Jean Bison squeaked in fear. The Contessa sighed as she continued to lay in the coffin.

"Now I know how my dead husband feels..." she said sadly.

"Ok then...NEXT SCENE!" Leona yelled as the next scene appeared.

As Snow White continues to grow up, her father married another woman, who was beautiful but she was secretly vain and cold hearted towards her stepdaughter. Then the King had died leaving Snow White and The Wicked Queen alone in the castle. Since the servants left, The Wicked Queen forced Snow White to do all of the work around the castle. She sat on the throne on where Snow White's father once sat.

"Today, I want you to scrub the courtyard nice and clean and it better be clean child, or else you'll get zapped!" Mz. Ruby "threatened" Jing King.

Snow White bowed to her step mother. "Yes Step-mother." Jing King said then took her her bucket and brush and headed outside.

"Now to visit my magic mirror! Bwahahahahaha!" Mz. Ruby cackled as she rose from her chair and went over to a veil covered wall. The veil magically moved itself out of the way to reveal a magic mirror with a face that has a monocle on his right eye inside of it...and he seems to be sleeping.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." the face snored. The Wicked Queen shook the mirror roughly to wake the face up.

"Wake up you lazy face spirit!" Mz Ruby demanded as she violently shook the mirror.

The face woke up and he wasnt very happy.

"Stop shaking me! Just because Im stuck in this mirror and that Im forced to play the part of the mirror doesnt mean that you should bully me!" Arpeggio shouted, "Now what do you want?"

The Wicked Queen crossed her arms together and asked the same question she asked everyday.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Mz. Ruby asked in a sweet voice.

The Magic Mirror sighed from the 1,8095,62747,864th question. "Snow White." Arpeggio answered.

The Wicked Queen at first thought that the Magic Mirror was talking about her as she squealed in delight but when he heard her stepdaughter's name she snarled in anger and disgust.

"WHAT?!" Mz. Ruby yelled, "HOW IN THE NAME OF VOODOO JUJU IS SHE MORE PRETTIER THEN ME?!"

"Didnt you listen to Snow White's mother? She said that her lips are as red as her blood, while her hair is as black as ebony while her innocence is as pure as the snow." Arpeggio said.

"Rats! Now I must find a way to get rid of her!" Mz. Ruby said angerly.

(Meanwhile at the courtyard)

Snow White was scrubbing the stony floor of the courtyard while humming a sweet tune, while the doves were sitting near her watching her. She stopped working and sighed in exhaustion and dumped the rest of the remaining water on the floor and went to the well to get some more.

"Oh dear...cleaning up father's dojo floor is one thing but a courtyard!" Jing King complained a bit.

She pulled the rope and she poured the well's bucket of water into her own cleaning bucket, kneeled down and started scrubbing again, then Snow White began to hum her sweet tune again to keep her spirits up. While on the other side not to far away was a charming prince on horseback listening to the tune.

(On the other side)

"Aw, Leona! Why do I have to be the prince? And why do I have to ride on a horse not a car?" Murray asked.

"Because Murray cars never existed in this timeline. People had to rely on horses for transportation. And the reason why I made you to be a prince was because Panda King wanted you to. He didnt want Tsao to be the prince because he could do perverted things to Jing and that he trusts you then any other man in the world!" Leona explained.

"I can understand that, I am not going to let Tsao come near Jing again and force her to marry him!" Murray declared.

"Right on dude!" Leona cheered.

"Okay here I go." Murray said then he rode off.

Now that its settled, lets continue. A handsome prince arrived on horseback came near the stone wall of the castle as he heard a sweet sound. He climbed up the walls with his ease to see what the sound was coming from.

"Uhhhhh Leona? Sorry to interrupt but I cant climb on that wall its too high. Do you have anything I can use to get over this wall?" Murray asked.

Leona nodded and called Bentley to bring the booster pack. Bentley rolled himself to Murray and gave him the booster pack and gave Leona the thumbs up then he wheeled himself out of the scene.

Ok now as I was saying The Prince used his "floating device thingy" to get over the stone wall. As he was "hovering" he saw a beautiful woman scrubbing the courtyard floor while humming the tune he heard from the other side of the wall. He landed gently and began to greet the fair lady.

"Hi there! Im Prince Charming! Who are you?" Murray asked.

Snow White looked up at the prince and gave him a sweet, warm smile.

"Im Snow White. Pleased to meet you." Jing King said, "_YAY! Murray's the prince and Tsao isnt gonna do anything perverted against me!"_

"Say was that you humming? That sounds very nice." Murray complimented.

"Why thank you." Jing King blushed.

As the two began to bond, The Wicked Queen watched them from her balcony, staring at them with hateful eyes.

"Grrrrrr...now she gets a boyfriend! Thats it! Snow White has got to go!" Mz. Ruby snarled.

After Snow White's and The Prince's time together, Snow White retreated to her bedroom to sleep a peaceful sleep. The next morning The Wicked Queen got Snow White to do a task while she summoned the huntsman to the throne room for a "job".

"Hmmmm...these arent my royal clothes...but I sure do look good in a hunter's outfit!" Rajan said.

"Okay now you're sound just like Dimitri and thats just scary." Mz. Ruby said with a wacked out look.

"Sorry about that." Rajan apologized with a smile, "Now what can I do for you, your majesty?"

The Wicked Queen gave the Huntsman a devious smile and spoke her piece.

"I need you to take Snow White to a field full of wild flowers..." she began.

"Yes...is that all?" Rajan asked.

"Im not finished. While she is picking the wildflowers, I want you to kill her." Mz. Ruby said cruelly.

The Huntsman was shocked with horror from what The Wicked Queen said.

"But your majesty! She is just an innocent princess!" Rajan said as he was trying to convince Mz. Ruby.

The Wicked Queen rose from her chair in anger.

"Silence! If you fail me, then I will kill you. Is that understood?" Mz. Ruby asked.

"Yes your majesty." Rajan sighed in defeat.

The Wicked Queen reached within her black cloak and pulled out a wooden box.

"And to get me to believe that you do kill Snow White, bring me back her heart in this box." Mz. Ruby said as she gave him the wooden box.

(A few moments later)

The Huntsman took Snow White deep into the forest where a field of wildflowers was. Snow White began picking the best looking flowers she could find, when the Huntsman began to make his move.

"_I am so going to regret this...and I just hope that Panda King wont kill me either."_ Rajan thought as he drew out his dagger and stalked towards Jing King.

Snow White unaware of the Huntsman's movements continued to pick flowers and started singing a lovely song to pass the time, then that is when she saw the Huntsman's shadow, she turned around and saw him getting ready to stab her to death. She shrieked in fear and backed away as far as she could.

"_What the hell am I doing?! This isnt right! Aw what do I know of whats right or wrong? Im a thief! But on the other hand, this young girl didnt do anything bad to me. She's sweet and innocent! But if I dont kill her, The Wicked Queen will kill me! No...No she is too young and too innocent, she doesnt deserve to die!"_

The Huntsman was about to stab to Snow White until his good conscious overcame him.

"I-I-I-I CANT DO IT!! I CANT DO IT! DONT YOU SEE! I CANT FRICKIN DO IT!" Rajan shrieked when he threw down his dagger.

"Rajan?" Everybody said with awe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT KILLING AN INNOCENT PERSON WITH AN EXTREMELY KAWAII FACE IS WRONG?! I MEAN LOOK AT HER! HOW CAN YOU ALL KILL SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!"

Jing King still sat on the ground with a suprised look from Rajan's outburst but the cuteness is still there.

"AND BESIDES! SHE'S A PANDA! PANDAS ARE AN ENDANGERED SPECIES! ENDANGERED SPECIES! SORRY QUEENIE! BUT YOUR ORDER IS OFF! IM NOT GOING TO KILL A CUTE LIVING THING EVER AGAIN!" Rajan yelled then he started to pant from exhaustion.

"Way to go Rajan!" Murray cheered.

"Thank you...sorry about that...can we get on with the story?" Rajan asked.

Everyone nodded.

Ok...now where were we? Oh yes! The Huntsman dropped his dagger and bowed before the princess asking her for forgiveness and giving her a warning.

"Forgive me your highness! I didnt want to kill you, it was the queen, she wanted you dead!" Rajan said.

"But why?" Jing King asked.

"Because she is a mad woman who is extremely jealous of your beauty. Thats why she hired me to kill you."

"W-What will I do?"

"You must run and hide in the forest and never come back. Now go and hurry!" Rajan said.

Snow White did what the Huntsman told her and ran for her life. She kept going and going until she spotted a big cottage.

"Wow...I wonder who lives here?" Jing King asked herself.

Snow White went inside the cottage and turned on the lights. It was a huge mess!

"Oh great more cleaning! Whoever lives here is such a slob! Oh well I cant do this alone...I need help!" Jing King said.

Snow White called her animal friends and together they cleaned everything up in the house from floors to dishes to laundry etc. then she grew tired and she went upstairs to the bedroom. When she got there she saw seven little beds with names carved on the front.

"Hmmmm let me see...Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Grumpy, Bashful, and Sleepy. What odd names...oh well it doesnt matter now...Im so sleepy I cant concentrate...Im going to bed." Jing King said then she layed on one of the small beds and fell asleep.

(Meanwhile at the mines)

Seven small people were digging their way into the mines.

"Holy cow! Look at us! We're small and chibish and we're wearing cute dwarf clothing!" Sly giggled.

"This is so embarrassing!" General Tsao complained, "And why the hell do I feel so tired all the time?!"

"It seems that your Sleepy." Bentley said.

"No duh, Sherlock! I know Im sleepy I just wanted to know why Im tired all the time!"

Bentley sighed at General Tsao.

"Not THAT "sleepy" you play as Sleepy the dwarf in the story. That's why you feel tired all the time." Bentley explained.

"Okay, (sneezes) who am I and why am I (sneezes) do I keep sneezing?" Raliegh asked.

"You're Sneezy the dwarf, and judging on Sly's giggling it seems that he's Happy." Bentley said.

"YAY! I get to be Happy!" Sly smiled.

"W-What a-about m-me? W-Why a-am I-I-I stuttering? Captain LeFwee asked.

"You're Bashful the dwarf." Bentley smirked, "And since your bashful you will be to shy to hit on the ladies."

"S-Shut u-up t-turtle!" LeFwee spat.

"What about about Dr. M, Bentley?" Sly asked with a grin, "He's not saying a word at all."

Bentley looked at Dr. M who was trying to scream but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Oh that's easy. Dr. M is Dopey the dwarf." Bentley said with a satisfied smile.

"Yay (sneeze) now we wont (sneeze) have to listen to any of his (sneeze) mad rantings!" Raliegh said happily.

Dr. M started chasing Raliegh around the gem encrusted mines with his picket.

"W-W-What a-about C-Cooper's g-g-girlfriend?" LeFwee asked.

Carmelita stood there looking as angry as ever.

"I am NOT Cooper's girlfriend! I am a police woman and he is a thief!" Carmelita said in her defense.

"Yep there's no doubt about it. Carmelita is Grumpy the dwarf." Bentley said.

Dr. M and Raliegh stopped running and then they began to laugh along with the others. (Well except Sly of course)

"GRUMPY! I AM NOT THAT GRUMPY! JUST BECAUSE I ALWAYS LOOK ANGRY DOESNT MEAN THAT I CANT FEEL OTHER EMOTIONS!" Carmelita spat in anger.

"Well if your lucky, you will have to prove it to us in future stories." Bentley said.

"And who are you supposed to be Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Im Doc! The leader of the dwarves!" Bentley said proudly.

"Hey! (yawn) How come I cant be leader of the dwarves?!" General Tsao asked.

"Cuz your too cruel to lead." Bentley said, "And your too tyrannical and cold blooded."

"Why I oughta--" General Tsao was going to say but Leona's voice cuts him off.

"Enough! Okay people now that you all know who you are can we get on with the story?" Leona's voice spoke up.

"Yeah okay sure." The seven "dwarves" said. (Except Dr. M who cant speak so he used the ol' thumbs up! Mwahahhahahahahaha)

Okay as I was saying...Seven little chibi dwarves were mining away while singing a mining song!

"We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more But we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig"

Then the old mining clock began to ring, Doc the leader of the dwarves gave out a hearty:

"Heigh ho!" Bentley called out.

The other dwarves heard Doc's call and began to sing the same song they sung everytime when it was time for them to come home.

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go (Whistle) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho (Whistle) Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum Heigh-ho Heigh-ho its off to work we go (Whistle) Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho its off to work we go (Whistle) Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho"

When they all finished singing they were already at their cottage, but they noticed that the chimney smoke was flowing out of their chimney so they began to panic.

"Someone is inside of our home!" Sly said.

"A theif no doubt!" Carmelita said grumpily.

"W-What w-will w-we d-d-do, D-D-D-Doc?" LeFwee asked.

Dr. M tried to say something but there was still no sound.

"He doesnt mean you, dunderhead! (Yawn) As for the burglar I say we go in there and beat the crap out of him!" Tsao said viciously.

"HOLD IT!!" Leona objected as she appeared.

"What's wrong now?" General Tsao asked impatiently.

"You are a dwarf in Snow White! They are not supposed to be bloodthirsty and vicous, they are supposed to act cute and adorable! ACT LIKE ONE!" Leona demanded.

"Hey! If the dwarves from Radiata Stories, Guild Wars and World of Warcraft are vicious why cant we be?" General Tsao asked offended.

"Because this isnt Radiata Stories, Guild Wars, nor World of Warcraft!...which is pretty sad, but still this is a fairy tale not a battleground! If you want to go home, act like the character that your playing as! Now lets continue the story!" Leona said with a huff then disappeared.

General Tsao crossed his chibi-like arms and started to grumble under his breath.

"Okay fellas...and lady...lets all calm down now. Sleepy, violence is NEVER the answer. However, we'll have to knock the intruder out and turn him in to the authorities." Bentley said.

"Well finally the turtle is speaking my language!" Carmelita said.

The seven dwarves sneaked inside their cottage and searched the first floor, but no sign of the intruder. But they noticed their home is clean as a whistle.

"Whoever's (almost sneezes and covers his mouth) the intruder is, he must really be a neat nick." Raliegh said while admiring the whole kitchen, living room, bathrooms etc.

"Not a speck of dust anywhere now Sneezy will have less problems sleeping at night!" Sly said while giggling.

Raliegh glared at Sly for a bit, but he kept looking around.

Suddenly the dwarves heard something upstairs.

"Something's upstairs...one of us will go upstairs and see what it is." Bentley said.

Everyone nodded and they looked at Dopey. "Dopey" jumped up and down in pure anger while trying to tell the others that he doesnt want to go upstairs, but the others pushed him up the steps.

"Go on Dopey, we're right behind you." Bentley said.

"_I hate you all._" Dr. M thought but went up the steps.

Dopey opened the bedroom door and looked inside, where he heard the moaning and the groaning of sleepiness from something that was hidden under the covers. Dopey was scared to death and ran back downstairs to tell the others of what he saw.

"Well Dopey? What did you see?" Bentley asked.

"_Well let me see the day of your deaths, oh and I also saw a monster sleeping in our beds._" Dr. M thought cruelly but did the whole cherades thing to tell the others.

"So you saw a (yawn) monster sleeping in our beds?" General Tsao asked.

Dr. M nodded.

"Well if a monster's up there lets go kill it!" Carmelita said and went upstairs.

The rest of the dwarves followed Grumpy upstairs and went into the bedroom to confront the "monster." Doc lifted the blanket and the six dwarves were about to strike with their pickets until they stopped. They saw a beautiful enchanting girl sleeping in their beds.

"Well I'll be! That's not a monster, its a girl!" Bentley whispered.

"_Ah! So my blossom is Snow White! I shall take this opprotunity and snatch her!_" General Tsao thought evily.

General Tsao was going to snatch Jing King but Bentley and the others pinned him down.

"Get off of me you fools! She is mine, do you hear me? MINE!" General Tsao screamed.

"Forget it, Tsao! We know your little game! You are not to touch or be near Jing King or else!" Bentley threatened.

"Or else what turtle?" General asked with a sneer.

"Or else all of us are gonna make your life miserable!" Carmelita snarled.

"Crap." General Tsao said in defeat.

Everyone got off of him and continued the story.

Snow White woke up from her sleep and saw the seven dwarves.

"Oh hello! Im Snow White!" Jing King greeted.

"Hi there Snow White! Im Doc!" Bentley greeted.

"Im Happy!" Sly said.

"Im Grumpy!" Carmelita said.

"I-I-I-I--" LeFwee tried to introduced himself then Carmelita bopped the back of his head, "I-Im B-Bashful m-madame!"

"Im...(sneezes loudly) ugh...Sneezy..." Raliegh said.

"Im (yawns) Sleepy." Tsao said.

"And this is Dopey, he cant talk." Bentley said as everyone giggles.

Dr. M crossed his arms and taps his foot in anger, trying to prevent his rage from killing everybody.

"_Must...resist...killing..._" Dr. M thought to himself AGAIN.

"Now that we know each other, will you please let me stay? I got a very evil and jealous step-mother who hates me and other beautiful women and just kills them so that she wont have any competition." Jing King pleaded.

"Of course you can stay!" Sly said, "We'll protect you from that awful witch!"

Snow White smiled in gratitude. Fate has smiled down upon her as usual, now that she has a new family to live with and a house to take care of.

(Meanwhile at the castle)

The Wicked Queen was in her throne room as usual and she was holding the wooden box that the Huntsman gave her after when he killed a pig and carved out its heart. (Author's Note: No half pig half humans were harmed during the making of this story nor pigs) She called the magic mirror's face and asked him the same question with a smirk on her face.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who NOW is the fairest one of all?" Mz. Ruby asked.

"Its still Snow White my queen." Arpeggio said in a boring tone.

"What do you mean? Snow White's dead! The Huntsman gave me proof, see?" Mz. Ruby said as she opened the wooden box and showed Arpeggio the dead pig's heart.

"Ugh! Dont show me that!" Arpeggio said disgusted while he tries to avoid looking at the pig's heart.

"Hey you've seen Clockwerk's heart before, whats wrong with this one?" Mz. Ruby asked.

"Im more comfortable with body parts when they are metallic!" Arpeggio said, "And besides that's not Snow White's heart."

"Ah damn it! That Huntsman tricked me! Well if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself!" Mz. Ruby said angerily as she stormed off to her super secret laboratory.

"Does this mean I wont get promoted after all the psychic visions I see for you after all these years?!" Arpeggio whined.

There was no answer.

"I am so fired..."

The Wicked Queen arrived at her laboratory, angry that she was cheated and that the very person she hated was still alive.

"Alright now what am I going to do, in order to get rid of Snow White once and for all?" she asked herself.

The Wicked Queen looked around and spotted one of her best spell books lying on the table right near her glowing potions.

"Perfect!" She said as she went to the spell book, "Okay magic spell book, what kind of spell will you be offering me by killing Snow White?"

She flipped it open and began searching.

"Lets see...cursed enchanted attack dogs? No. Magic spider bite of death? No. The cursed spindle on the spindle wheel? Cute. But no...Ah! Here it is! A poisoned apple! Which will cause a sleeping death. Its perfect!" Mz. Ruby squealed in delight, "But in order for her to eat the apple without suspision, I'll have to disguise myself!"

The Wicked Queen searched through her magical potions with labels on them. (Organized isnt she?)

"Mailman, Doggie, Kitten, Old lady, Little Girl...Wait a second! Old lady potion! That's what Im looking for!" Mz Ruby said as she picked it up, "Besides a child and some random animal, Snow White would do ANYTHING to make an old person happy, she'll never know its me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that she drank the potion and turned into an ugly old woman with a black cloak and a basket.

"Now to make a poisoned apple, find where Snow White is and kill her!" the old version of Mz. Ruby cackled.

(Back at the dwarves's cottage)

The seven dwarves were ready to head back to the mines, when Doc called Snow White out.

"Now remember Snow White, when we're out, lock the doors and windows and NEVER talk to strangers, ok?" Bentley instructed.

"Ok Doc, I will. Have a good day." Jing King smiled.

"We will, come on fellas...and lady." Bentley said as he wheeled himself to the direction of the mines, the other dwarves waved goodbye to Snow White for the day and followed their leader.

(Later...)

Snow White was making a gooseberry pie for the dwarves by the help of her friends the random forest birds and she placed it on the window then she saw an old woman holding a basket.

"Why hello my dear. Lovely day for making pies isnt it?" the old woman asked.

"Why yes it is. May I help you?" Snow White asked politely.

"I am selling apples. But I havent been making any progress...then I saw your home and I was wondering if a kind soul such as you would buy one for me." the old woman suggested.

"Oooooooooooooh! I havent had apples in a very long time!" Jing King said as she was licking her lips at the sight of the apple, "How much is it?"

"25 coins."

"Deal."

Snow White paid the old woman and took the apple from her hands, the random forest animals were watching from the shadows of their hiding place. Snow White bit into the apple, chewed it, and swallow the piece until she started to feel very sleepy.

"Whoa...I feel strange..." Snow White said then she fell over into a deep sleep.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT!! NOW IM THE FAIREST IN THE LAND!" the old woman who turns out to be the Wicked Queen cackled and did a victory dance.

The random forest animals ran to the mines to tell the other dwarves in their own forest animal way. Once they reached to the mines they started tugging and pulling the dwarves.

"What's the matter with you animals?" Carmelita asked.

"Hey let go of me!" Bentley scolded the animals.

"I-I-I w-wonder i-if t-they a-are h-hungrey." LeFwee wondered.

"No (sneezes) they just want (sneezes) attention, that's all." Raliegh said while trying to get the rabbits away from him.

Dr. M was trying to scare the animals away but had no luck at all.

"I think they're scared." Sly said.

"They are scared, you idiots. (Yawns) The old Queen got to Snow White." General Tsao said sleepily.

Everyone looked at General Tsao.

"WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO?!" They yelled at him.

"Because Im Sleepy duh. So what are we gonna do?" General Tsao asked.

"We're gonna form an angry mob and get that witch! Now come on!" Carmelita said as she jumped on the deer, "Giddyup deer!"

The other dwarves grabbed on to a forest animal and they were dragged away back to the cottage, when they arrived they saw the Wicked Queen in the older version of herself STILL doing the victory dance.

"T-There s-she i-is! L-Let's g-get h-her!" LeFwee said as he raised his picket.

"Aye!" The rest of the dwarves agreed then they charged at her.

"OMG!! There are angry chibi dwarves coming after me!" The old version of Mz. Ruby screamed then she hobbled trying to get away.

The dwarves chased The old Wicked Queen away until she accidently fell of a very high cliff and died from the fall. The seven dwarves went back to the cottage and saw a comatose Snow White on the floor.

"We're too late..." Sly said in sadness.

"Lets go build a coffin..." Bentley said.

The dwarves made a coffin and placed Snow White in it, then they gathered around and cried for her as she continues to sleep in her deathly sleep. Then suddenly, the prince arrived on horseback came to see what was going on.

"Hey, did someone die?" Murray asked.

"It was our friend, Snow White...The Wicked Queen poisoned her..." Bentley said.

"Oh...Im sorry. I knew her too and she was so sweet and nice...I wish I could've done something for her." Murray said sadly.

"Psst! Murray, its time to do the kissing scene!" Leona whispered.

"What? I have to kiss her? You didnt tell me that there was gonna be kissing in the story!" Murray said surprised.

"Sorry pal but thats what happens at the end of the story, the prince goes to the sleeping princess and kisses her back to life!"

"B-But I cant kiss Panda King's one and only daughter! Panda King will be mad!"

"Dont worry about it! He totally understands! And like I said, he trusts you more then any other guy in the world!"

"Oh...well...okay..." Murray said still feeling uneasy and blushing at the same time.

General Tsao was going to stop Murray but everyone with the exception of Murray gave him a death glare so he stood where he was.

The prince took off his hat and walked to where Snow White sleeps. He kneeled down and kissed Snow White passionatly, then pulled away. Snow White's eyes fluttered open, sat up straight and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, then she saw the prince.

"Its you! Hello." she greeted.

Murray was blushing deep red.

"Uhhh hello Snow White I was wondering if you would um...marry me and be part of my kingdom?" Murray asked nervously.

"Why yes of course I will." Jing King said as she kissed him.

The dwarves cheered for Snow White and the prince as he picked her up bridal style and placed her on his horse, then together they rode off into the sunset. Later on they had a wedding and invited everyone including the seven dwarves, Snow White despite the fact that she is now queen, still takes care of the seven dwarves and they all lived happily ever after.

The End

"What a wonderful story!" Vicky sobbed then she blew into a tissue.

Rozen14 smiled. "It sure was...you all did good."

"Okay then, now we will have to wait for more reviewers to request what kind of story they want to hear" Leona said.

"Yep. So until then go rest while you can." Rozen14 said.

Leona and the others went to the second chapter of the blank emptiness of the book doing whatever the heck they want while Vicky and Rozen14 started to play with their gameboys.

--

Rozen14: Okay there you have it! Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! Hope you enjoy it! And we deeply apologize for the delay of the posting I have been busy with a few things.

Vicky: Keep on reviewing and tell Rozen14 on what story you want to see with Sly and the others and choose which character you want them to be as the characters in the book.

Sly: The more help you give us the more we have the chance of escaping that confounded book!

Murray: Toodles everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter of Sly Cooper Fairy Tales!

It was a rainy day at Vicky's safehouse as Vicky and Rozen14 were watching t.v. while Sly and the others were playing a game of uno.

"Okay....I'll just place this green 5 right here." Bentley said.

"And here is a green 1." Sly said when he placed his card down.

Clockwerk was still checking on his cards. "Hmmmmmm...."

"Come on Clockwerk, make your move!" Sly said impatiently.

"Very well raccoon......here is my wild card!" Clockwerk cackled as he placed it down.

Sly glared at Clockwerk in anger. "That's the seventh time you pulled that card! You're cheating, I know you are!"

"Mwahahhahahaha! Whether Im cheating or not I wont tell you anything Cooper!" Clockwerk kept on laughing his evil laugh.

Sly was about to attack Clockwerk, but Carmelita and Octavio held on to him.

"Sly! Calm down! Fighting him will only make things worse!" Carmelita said as she held onto Sly's arm.

"Come on! Let me kill for once! Just once!" Sly pleaded.

"Dont be stupid Cooper! Do you want to get yourself killed by ol' tinbird here?" Octavio said.

Sly tried to keep pulling free from Carmelita's and Octavio's grasp when everyone else gave them a hand to calm Sly down.

Once everything calmed down Rozen14 called Leona to her.

"Well its the boss again.....I'll be back...." Leona said then hovered herself out of the book.

"Wonder what it is this time?" Penelope asked.

Everyone shrugged. Then Leona came back.

"Okay places people! We got a new story to do! The request is from Claire Cooper and she wants us to do Robin Hood." Leona announced.

"Did she pick who's going to be who?" Panda King asked.

"Yes she did." Leona said.

Then everyone went to their places.

"Okay, the audience are in their seats......everyone's in position.....perfect!" Leona said then gave the thumb's up to Rozen14.

Rozen14 nodded to Leona to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you again for coming, today's tale takes place in England long long ago....."Leona began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin Hood

Robin Hood-Sly

Maid Marian- Carmelita

The Fryer- Bentley

Little John- Murray

King Richard- Dr. M

Sheriff- Muggshot

Prince John-Octavio

Lady In Waiting- Penelope

Random Band Of Merry Men- Random Band Of Merry Men

Random Townspeople-Random Townspeople

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms with their own lands. One was the land of King Richard eldest of his family, and the other land was the land of the Locksleys, a noble family. In the Locksley family there was a young boy who grew up to be a very respectable and noble adult, he was called Robin of Locksley. One day when Robin was away on a trip his father died and King Richard was away with his soldiers on a crusade, while his brother Prince John took his place as ruler while he is away. When Robin heard the news of his father's death and that his land was taken by Prince John, he swore to take his vengeance on the greedy prince by stealing from the rich and give to the poor since he also heard that Prince John was tormenting the villagers by taking their money as well. Robin gathered a few men to be part of his merry band of thieves and decided that their hiding place shall be Sherwood Forest right near Nottingham city. They traveled there for three days until they spotted a bridge with a man on it.

"This is it, gentlemen! Once we cross this bridge we'll be in Sherwood Forest for sure!" Sly said heartily to his companions.

They walked up to the bridge and like I said before they saw a man wearing green clothing like Robin and the others and he was holding on to a long stout staff on a bridge.

"Hey boss! What are we gonna do with that guy? He looks like he aint gonna let us through." One of the band members said.

"Dont worry.....I'll handle this." Sly said with his usual smirk.

Robin went foward to the man with the stick and started to reason with him in a gentler way.

"Good marrow to you, kind stranger! I am Robin Hood and these fellows are my band of merry men! We would like to ask you if you would kindly move out of the way." Sly asked politely.

"And a good marrow to you too. Im sorry but I cant let you pass, if you want to pass, you must pay the toll." Murray said.

Robin gave the man a questioning look. "And why must I pay the toll?"

"Well I got to feed myself since I couldnt get a job and all. So unless that you guys got any money I wont let you pass." Murray said.

"Ok then we will have to settle this the old fashioned way....." Sly said then he held out his cane, "I will have to fight you in order to pass."

"Huh? But Sly I cant fight you! You're one of my best friends!" Murray whispered in fear.

"Murray, chill out this is just a story, we're only gonna do a fake fight thats all." Sly whispered back.

"Oh ok!. Very well then Robin Hood, I shall fight you, but do not expect mercy from me!" Murray said.

Robin and the mysterious man fought against each other with all their strength staff against staff, then the man found in opening from Robin's attacks and hits Robin in the ribs which made Robin fall over and fall in the river.

"Blub! HELP! BLUB! I CANT SWIM!" Sly panicked.

"Oh great! I forgot! Sly cant swim!" Murray panicked also, "Hold on buddy! I'll save you!"

The man with great speed used his staff to haul Robin Hood out of the water and placed him on the bridge in front of him.

"Ummmm.....you did well in your fight, Robin Hood and for that you have my respect." Murray said then gave out his hand for a hearty handshake.

"Likewise. Whats your name?" Sly asked as he shook the man's hand.

"They call me Little John." Murray said.

"Nice to meet you. Wanna join my band of merry thieves?"

"Sure anything to get off of this bridge, nothing exciting ever happens at this bridge! Well except when you fought me of course." Murray said.

The men went off to Sherwood Forest with their new band member and setted up camp to cook up a new plan to steal more gold for the poor. Then they heard the sound of trumpets in the air.

"I hear trumpets! That can only be one thing." Sly said with the air of Sherlock Holmes.

"What's that?" Murray asked.

"Prince John coming into Nottingham, lets check it out!" Sly said excitingly as he took off.

Robin and Little John went up a tree and spotted a few carriages along with the royal treasures. Then Robin and Little John disguised themselves as poor peasents and followed them into the poor city of Nottingham.

"Ok they're heading towards the castle and it looks like someone is waiting for them at the entrance." Sly cooly said.

"We should go see who it is." Murray said, "I'll give you a boost over the palace gates."

Little John lifted Robin and tossed him over the palace walls then Robin did his ninja spire jump and got a better view.

"Now lets see...." Sly inspected, "There's a big guy standing near the palace doors, so he must be the Sheriff of Nottingham."

The carriages opened and out came Prince John along with a beautiful woman and her lady in waiting.

"That guy must be Prince John. And I wonder who that lovely woman is?" Sly wondered to himself.

Then Robin overheard the prince talking to the sheriff about a ball.

"A ball huh? Then I better get my men ready." Sly said then he left.

(At the palace's doors)

The Sheriff waited for the prince to exit out of the carriage to give him his full report.

"Your Majesty, welcome home I got great news!" Muggshot said with pride.

"Oh really? What is it?" Octavio asked.

"I collected all those taxes from the poor people just like you asked me to and I placed them in your security thingy." Muggshot said with a salute.

"Wonderful! And now I have a new job for you to do. I have a party to throw and I need you to set up the decorations." Octavio instructed.

"Eh.....ok....but whats the occasion, boss?" Muggshot asked with a confused look.

Octavio was getting a little annoyed.

"The occasion is that I have returned from my trip you idiot! Now go set up the decorations or your fired!" Octavio shouted.

The sheriff saluted then "walked away" to get the servants to do the decorating. Prince John turned around to face the lovely madain and her servant.

"Sorry about that ladies, now I will get one of my servants to show you your rooms." Octavio said politely.

"Thank you your highness." Carmelita and Penelope bowed in respect.

The lovely woman told her lady in waiting to head inside the castle first because she knew that the prince would like to have a word with her.

"So Maid Marian, Im looking foward to your service in my castle." Octavio said greatfully.

"Why thank you your highness." Carmelita said respectively as they both went inside the palace.

"I hope that you will attend to my party later on tonight." Octavio hoped. (lol)

"My lady in waiting and I will be there tonight." Carmelita said while trying to hide her boredom.

"Excellent! My guests will be honored to meet you." Octavio said excited.

(Later at Sherwood Forest)

Robin and his band of merry men were getting ready to crash the party. Robin was in the lead with Little John by his side as second in command.

"Okay fellas, you know what to do right?" Sly asked.

"Yep, right, sure, uh huh." His men spoke out clearly.

"Okay! Lets crash this party!" Sly said then snuck into the castle alongside with his men.

(Inside the castle)

The whole throne room was decorated in fancy party decorations and the tables were full of food that could feed an entire army. The nobles, The sheriff of Nottingham, Prince John, Maid Marian, and the lady in waiting were mingling.

"Maid Marian, you may already known him but this is the Sheriff Of Nottingham!" Octavio introduced.

"Of course....pleased to make....your acquaintance...." Carmelita relunctantly said.

".....Charmed.....Im sure." Muggshot also said hesitently. "_Why does she get to be Maid Marian?! I hate chicks like her!_"

Just then the doors barged open, a band of men stepped in along with their leader Robin Hood!

"GAH! Intruders! GUARDS! SIEZE THEM!" Octavio bellowed but the guards werent so lucky.

The band of men along with Robin Hood clashes swords with the guards and disarmed them.

"OH NOEEEES! OUR SWORDS!" The guards panicked then ran around like idiots.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Octavio shouted as he shook his fist in the air.

Robin went over to the greedy prince and gave him a smirk.

"You must be Prince John...." Sly said cooly.

"Yeah Im Prince John! Who the hell are you?" Octavio snapped angerily.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Im Robin Hood and this is my band of merry men." Sly introduced politely, "You see your highness, we've been hearing about your selfish actions about taking away the poor's money away and we dont like what you're doing."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about that?" Octavio asked impatiently.

"Oh Im glad you asked. Since you are too stubborn to return all of the people's money, me and my boys are gonna take them back and give them back to their owners!" Sly declared.

Prince John then looked REALLY mad. "OUTRAGEOUS!"

Then Robin Hood's gaze went from the prince to the lovely Maid Marian, he then walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"Why hello there madam. You look lovely this evening." Sly commented.

As Maid Marian looked into the eyes of our dashing hero she fell madly in love with him.

Maid Marian blushed. "Uhhhh....nice to meet you too. Thank you."

"Enough of this mush! Guards! Stop acting like sissies and arrest him and his men!" Muggshot yelled as he pointed his finger Sly/Robin.

Robin and his men prepared themselves again, the guards picked up their weapons and fought the merry thieves, however the merry men had escaped. Prince John was outraged.

"Sheriff! Make some posters about Robin Hood, the reward will 100,000 coins!" Octavio snapped.

The sheriff saluted to the prince and went to do what he was told.

"Thank goodness I only get to do some dirty work, I would of died if I had to marry that police lady in this story!" Muggshot said with relief.

"Ummmmm.......Muggshot.....you actually try to marry Maid Marian." Leona said nervously.

Muggshot's eyes bulged.

"WTF?! WHY?!" Muggshot asked outrageously.

"Well since you are the sheriff of Nottingham and she is Maid Marian.....you have to almost get married. Its what the fairy tale book said in the tale of Robin Hood." Leona said as she showed Muggshot the book.

"Oh crud..." Muggshot.

(Back at Sherwood Forest)

"Ah what a fight.....and that Maid Marian.....ah what a woman!" Sly said admiringly.

"You really like her, huh Robin?" Little John asked.

"You bet my friend. When we take care of Prince John and the sheriff, Im going to marry her." Sly declared.

Then a member of the band appeared. "Boss? A friar showed up and he saids he wants to join us."

"I see....bring him here." Sly ordered.

The member did what Robin asked him to and brought the friar to him.

"Hello good friar, whats the purpose of your visit?" Sly asked.

"Ive come to join the merry band to overthrow Prince John and getting rid of the sheriff, so that peace would be restored in Nottingham." Bentley said.

"Hmmmmm.......can you gather information in the city?" Sly asked curiously.

"Yes indeed I can." Bentley said.

"Then welcome to the group." Sly smiled then shook the friar's hand.

(Meanwhile outside of camp)

"My lady.....are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean if Prince John or the sheriff finds out....." Penelope said.

"Dont worry, they wont. We have to help Robin and the others to help the poor and run Prince John off the throne." Carmelita said then kept going

Another member of the merry band appeared out of nowhere and confronted the two women.

"Oi! Who goes there? Friend of foe?" the man asked dangerously.

"We're friends of Robin Hood, we need to see him." Carmelita called out.

"Very well then....follow me." the man said then lead them to Robin Hood, "Sir you have another visitor....well two exactly. They want to see you."

Maid Marian and the Lady In Waiting showed themselves to Robin.

Robin smiled at them. "Well....its the lovely maiden from the party. What brings you here?" Sly asked.

Maid Marian smiled at Robin with intense love.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Carmelita yelled at Leona.

"Ah come on Carmy....you know you love him!" Leona said with a smile.

"...............Robin Hood, we have come to assist you in overthrowing the prince too." Carmelita said a bit relunctantly.

"Wonderful! The more the merrier!" Sly said happily.

Robin took Maid Marian to a place where they could talk alone while the friar was flirting with the Lady In Waiting. Maid Marian pulled out a wanted poster and showed it to Robin.

"This is a wanted poster of you. The prince is offering a big reward for your capture." Maid Marian said as she gave him the poster.

"They're not gonna get me. Im going to avenge all of Nottingham, Prince John doesnt deserve to rule. These lands are rightfully King Richard's." Sly said.

"I agree. King Richard is the rightful ruler. Not Prince John." Carmelita said.

Then Robin and Maid Marian watched the stars together like true lovers do.

Carmelita blushed. "_You know.....even though Sly did lie to me.....this is still pretty nice.....I should give him another chance._"

As time passed on Robin and his band continued to steal from the rich and gave to the poor, which pretty ticks Prince John off.....so one night Prince John hatched a devious plan. He placed a golden arrow on the table.

"I will host an archery tournament, this arrow along with Maid Marian's hand shall be first prize and you sheriff, are going to participate!" Octavio said.

"WHAT?! No way! First off as much as a golden arrer sounds nice, winning the hand of a hotheaded lady is the LAST thing I want to do." Muggshot said.

"You will participate or so help me you will be tortured in the torture chamber!" Octavio threatened.

"Meeep." Muggshot squeaked.

"This plan is foolproof! It will lure Robin in and when we see him....SHHHK! His head will be off his shoulders!" Octavio said sinisterly.

Then Prince John and the sheriff did their evil laugh and began to prepare for the archery contest. Later Robin and the others recieved a poster about the archery contest and they began to suit up.

"Robin....are you sure you want to enter the contest? It could be a trap." Bentley said.

"Yeah! It could have arrows and stuff!" Murray said.

"Dont worry guys. I got a disguise for me to wear. As long as they dont recognize me they wont capture me and sever my head off." Sly said.

Then as Robin puts on his disguise they headed for the royal parade grounds where the archery contest took place. Prince John was sitting in the middle while Maid Marian and the Lady in Waiting were sitting on the right side next to him. The contestants were lined up getting ready to shoot their arrows.

"Let the contest begin! And remember: whoever wins shall recieve the golden arrow and the hand of Maid Marian!" Octavio said.

"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I WILL NOT BE-" Carmelita was going to object but recieved a death glare from Octavio which shutted her up.

"N-Never mind....." she said and watched the event.

Each archer shot their arrow but didnt hit the bullseye however.....there were two archers who hit the bullseye with swift and ease. They were the Sheriff and a mysterious stranger. The random townspeople including the random band of merry men who disguised themselves as townspeople along with Little John and the Friar went yay to the mysterious stranger and went boo to the sheriff.

"Hey! Who are you booing at? Shut yer pieholes!" Muggshot shouted at the random townspeople.

"Looks like your not a very popular guy eh?" Sly asked.

"Shut up!" Muggshot snapped, "I just wanna get this over with."

They did the final round but Robin won by shooting at the Sheriff's arrow and split it into two.

"YAY!!!!!!!" The random townspeople cheered.

"Looks like I won." The stranger smiled.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Octavio shouted out, "But knowing the sharpshooting, you must be......ROBIN HOOD! Guards! Seize him!"

The guards grabbed the stranger and tore the disguise off. It was Robin Hood alright.......damn I thought that this time he get away.....

"Well not today! He gets to die!" Octavio laughed maniacally.

"NO! DONT KILL HIM!" Carmelita shouted in fear, "PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"

"And why not?!" Octavio asked impatiently.

"Because I love him!" Carmelita shouted again.

"GASP!" The random townspeople gasped.

"I knew she would say it......" Bentley said with a giggle.

"Well even though that you do love him.....he still gets to die! Robin Hood, by the power of the royal crown investe-" Octavio was going to say but was interrupted by Sly/Robin.

"That crown doesnt belong to you! It belongs to King Richard! LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!!!" Sly yelled out.

Then the random townspeople shouted out what Robin said in unison which pretty pisses the greedy prince off.

"SHUT UP! IM KING! NOT RICHARD! HE DOESNT DESERVE TO BE KING! GUARDS! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Octavio screamed.

But before they could do so, Little John and the friar along with the random band of merry men attacked and freed Robin.

"TO WAR!" The random band of merry men shouted and attacked the guards.

"SHERIFF! TAKE MAID MARIAN AND MARRY HER! That would crush Robin Hood for good!" Octavio giggled in evilness.

"But I dont....." Muggshot was going to say but recieved a death glare from Octavio, "Right.....come on princess...."

The sheriff took Maid Marian and ran inside the castle where they will be wed.

"Hold up! I dont want to marry you!" Carmelita objected.

"Listen lady, we're really not getting married you see.....I've already plotted on how the both of us can get out of this without the prince knowing.....just watch." Muggshot advised.

The sheriff saw his own men outnumbering Robin Hood so he took a medieval grenade and threw it at his own men.

Carmelita's jaw dropped.

"Now all we got to do is to make sure he gets inside the palace." Muggshot said happily.

"How come you're helping Sly?" Carmelita asked.

"Ok I said it before and I'll say it again. Chicks like you are NOT my type and Sly's already you're boyfriend right?" Muggshot asked.

Carmelita paused for a moment..."Yes he is." she admitted.

"Good. Just cuz Im a crook doesnt mean Ill steal a girl from a guy. It aint right I tell ya." Muggshot said then went inside the castle while Carmelita followed him.

"Robin! The Sheriff took Maid Marian! He's gonna marry her!" Murray panicked.

"Not on my watch!" Sly said then went to the castle alone.

"I hope he'll be ok." Bentley said with a worried tone.

(Inside the palace)

"Lets just slowly walk up the aisle then if we're lucky raccoon boy would show up and stop us." Muggshot said hopefully.

"Right." Carmelita agreed, then they slowly walked down the aisle.

Robin then barged in while holding on to a sword.

"Sheriff! I challenge you to a sword duel!" Sly said

_"Yay he's here!"_ Muggshot and Carmelita cheered in their minds.

The sheriff took out a sword and "walked" over to Robin.

"I accept your challenge! Prepare to lose!" Muggshot said then the two began their duel.

They clashed swords and managed to shred a few things left and right. Maid Marian cheered on Robin all the way.

"Go get them Robin! Kick his ass!" Carmelita cheered.

They fought and they fought until Robin struck the sheriff in the ribs.

"Oh no.....he got me......I.....I see a white light.....Im done for! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Muggshot said dramatically and fell to the floor.

"Oooookay...." Sly said a little weirded out.

"Robin! You saved me!" Carmelita said happily and kissed Robin.

"Marian I love you will you marry me?" Robin asked.

"Yes I will!" Carmelita said dreamily.

(A few days later after a stressful wedding plan)

Robin and Maid Marian walked out of palace hand in hand heading out to a place where they can begin their lives. Little John was sitting at the carriage wheel crying his heart out with joy. Bentley came out while holding hands with the Lady In Waiting and also King Richard came out and stood beside the friar.

"Well finally! I get some proper respect! And I get to talk and not acting like a dwarf! Its a dream come true!" Dr. M said happily.

Robin and Marian hopped inside the carriage and they were rode off into the sunset while the back of the carriage held a Just Married sign. Everyone got their money back, King Richard got his throne and voice back, Robin and Marian got married, The Friar and Lady in Waiting started dating, and everyone was happy......well almost everyone....

(In the dungeons)

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Octavio shouted from his cell, "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM PRINCE JOHN! GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rozen14 and Vicky clapped in merriment.

"Bravo!" they both said.

Everyone bowed.

"We sure did a good job!" Penelope said happily.

"Yeah....but you know I think we forgot someone." Bentley said while trying to remember.

"You mean Muggshot?" Leona asked while she was pointing at a limp Muggshot.

"OH NO! MUGGSHOT'S DEAD!" Murray panicked.

"He's not dead....he's being dramatic...." Dr. M said.

"Hey Muggshot.....you can stop playing dead now." Sly called out to him.

Muggshot sat up straight. "You mean....I didnt die?"

Everyone sighed.

"No Muggshot....it was all pretend." Arpeggio said.

"Oh...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rozen14: Alright! Robin Hood is done! I shall get to work on the Beauty and The Beast request and the Cinderella request soon! But keep posting!

Muggshot: Are you sure I didnt die?

Rozen14 and the others: YOU DIDNT DIE ALREADY!!!!!!

Muggshot: Ok ok! Geez.......


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

To the Sly Cooper Fairy Tales readers,

thank you for patiently waiting for other chapters to come. Right now Im still working on Beauty and the Beast. I will get to work on The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Shrek, and Little Red Riding Hood soon.... Im only sorta halfway there on the Beauty and the Beast part. So again thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for Sly Cooper Fairy Tales also there's a special guest stars at the end of this chapter!!!!!!!

Its another day in the cursed fairy tale book where everyone is now watching the emotional exercise between Sly and Clockwerk, both of them were holding sock em boppers!

"How do you think I feel when you murdered my father?!" Sly yelled at Clockwerk and hits him.

"Oh yeah? Well how do YOU think I feel when your father and other ancestors keep overshadowing me?!" Clockwerk bopped Sly really hard.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Vicky asked.

"Sort of in a way. Im teaching them both on letting the feelings go as they hit each other with sock em boppers." Leona said.

"Okay....by the way we got another review." Vicky said.

"Oh really sugar? From who?" Dimitri asked.

Vicky glared at Dimitri at first then read the piece of paper. "Its from a author named Enchaos Ivan, he wants us to do Beauty and the Beast."

"I see.....hey where's the boss?" Leona asked.

"She had to go somewhere, she said to continue the story without her." Vicky said.

"Oh ok. People take your positions!" Leona called out.

Everyone went to their places.

"By the way who does he want to cast in this fairytale?" Leona asked.

Vicky showed her the cast lines.....Leona made a face then she laughed.

"Oh thats wonderful! Thats pure gold!"

"I know and he also wants you to rename it.....whisper whisper" Vicky whispered in Leona's ear.

Leona smiled. "Will do."

Vicky seated herself on the couch and began to watch as Leona hovered herself out of the book and began the story.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today's tale takes place long long ago in the old days of France."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beauty and The Beast

Belle-Sly (Belle: O_O() What have I ever done to you people?)

Beast-Carmelita (Beast: O_o() A girl... is going to act like me?)

Maurice: Bentley

Lumiere: Octavio

Mrs. Potts: Penelope

Cogsworth: Clockwerk (Cogsworth: What?! That cold hearted tin bird is going to be me?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Gaston: Neyla (Gaston: O_O())

Chip: Muggshot (mwahahahahhahhahahahaz) (Chip: That mean muscular dog man is going to play as me? MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *runs to the original Mrs. Potts)

Old Lady/Enchantress: Mz. Ruby

LeFou: Arpeggio (Arpeggio: -_-() Your kidding me......I get to play the village idiot?)

The Girl Triplets: Dimitri, Jean Bison, Rajan

Random Towns people: Random Townspeople

Phillip the horse: As himself

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young cough prince cough lived in a shining castle. Though he had everything his heart's desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by the haggard's appearence, the prince sneered at the gift and turn the old woman away. She warned him not to be decieved from appearence for beauty is bound within, and then he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.....the prince tried to apologize but it was too late, she had seen that he has no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast was locked inside his castle, the magic mirror was his own window to the outside world, the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose that could bloom until his 21st year. If he learned to love another and earn her love before the last petal fell then the spell will be broken....if not....he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, he bounded into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

It was a beautiful morning in the country of France as a cough woman cough wearing a blue dress came out of a cottage and started to go to town holding a basket.

"Tell me why Im Belle again?" Sly asked humiliated about being in a dress.

"Because 1: your good natured like her, 2: you read books like her, 3: your smart like her, and 4: you kick ass like her." Leona explained.

"Damn it...." Sly cursed.

As Belle got to the town "she" went into the library to get a book "she" likes. Isnt life grand?

"Not really.....especially when a guy is in a dress......WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO ANYBODY BESIDES STEALING?!" Sly asked still humiliated.

"That you will have to ask the fans about......" Leona said. "Anyways...."

The librarian gave Belle a book that she always read everytime when she got the chance to visit the library. Belle left and started reading the book while she was walking.

"Reading while walking?!" Sly cried, "Are you loony?! Doesnt anyone know that if you walk while paying attention to a book leads to disaster?"

"Ok Sly now your starting to sound like Bentley....." Leona said a little creeped out.

"Auuugggghhhh." Sly said as he started to stress.

"Just relax! You got luck on your side in this story!" Leona said while trying to keep his spirits up, "And dont worry about being in a dress so much Sly, dont you know that back then before women had their rights, men used to dress up as women in theater?"

"That STILL doesnt make me feel better...." Sly complained.

"Fine Mr. Sourpants.....back to the story." Leona said grumpily.

Then Gaston the huntsman who adores Belle for her looks came into the picture.

"Bonjour Belle." Neyla greeted seductively.

"Bonjour Gaston." Sly greeted in a normal tone.

Gaston snatched the book from Belle's hands, which caused Belle to sigh.

"Gaston? May I have my book back please?" Sly asked dully.

Gaston started to flip the pages as "he" looked in the book.

"How can you READ this? There's no pictures!" Neyla said trying to "figure" the book out.

"Well somebody's got to use their imagination." Belle said.

Gaston then threw the book into the mud.

"Belle its about time you get your head out of the books and pay more attention to important things.....like me." Neyla said arrogently.

The three triplits then sighed in admiration and love.

"Neyla's hot....." Dimitri sighed dreamily.

"I barely even know that girl!" Jean Bison objected.

"Me neither....though I agree with Dimitri.....a little." Rajan said.

"Though why on earth are we wearing dresses and makeup!?" Jean Bison said, "This is unmanly!"

"No comment...." Leona said in her defense.

"The whole world's talking about it...." Neyla said as she gave Sly/Belle "his" opinion. "Its not right for a woman to read, it just gives them ideas....thinking...ok this is VERY degrading of my sex here, why the hell should I be Gaston?"

"Well.....since you didnt show much of your background of how you REALLY act besides decieving others into doing stuff for you, I cant really say....." Leona said truthfully.

"Damn...."

"Okay back to the story."

"Gaston your officialy primival" Sly said as he cleaned up the muddy book with his apron.

"Why thank you Belle! What do you say we go into town and take a look at my trophies?" Neyla asked as she guided Sly/Belle over to the lodge/bar.

"Maybe some other time..." Sly said uneasily.

The female triplets gasped at Belle's rejection.

"Whats wrong with her?" Dimitri asked, "_Cooper better back off cuz this chick is mine!"_

"She's crazy!" Jean Bison said outrageously, "_Neyla better watch out....Inspector Fox aint gonna like this one bit!_"

"He's gorgeous...." Rajan said with his best femimine voice. _"I sound and look ridiculous!"_

"Gaston, I cant! I have to run home and help father, goodbye." Sly said.

LeFou arrived and heard the whole thing while he carried the carcass of a dead animal.

"Maurice? That crazy old loon! He needs more help he can get!" Arpeggio said as he laughed, so did Neyla.

"Hey dont talk about my father that way!" Sly said angerily.

Gaston hits LeFou on the head. "Yeah! Dont talk about her father that way!"

"Really?" Arpeggio asked.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Sly said in Maurice/Bentley's defense.

Thats when Belle's and Maurice's house explodes (Not really just the inside people). Belle raced home as Gaston and LeFou laughed their heads off cruelly. When Belle got home she saw her father having trouble with his latest invention as the whole living room was filled with black smoke.

"Papa?" Sly called, "Ok thats just weird....I called Bentley "papa""

Maurice managed to get the kettle off his head then pulled the barrel off of him.

"Are you alright papa?" Sly asked.

"Im ok Belle....right now Im just pissed off from this machine." Bentley said angerily and glaring at his invention.

"You always say that....." Sly said as he giggled a bit.

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this confounded contraption to work!" Bentley said with a huff.

"Yes you will and you will win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Sly said.

"Hmph..."

"You'll be famous.....and a smart woman who would probably live somewhere near the village would totally date you..." Sly said while adding a few things that Bentley/Maurice likes.

"Really?" Bentley asked amazed.

"Duh."

"Well then what am I standing around for? I got an invention to do! Would you give me the monkey wrench?" Bentley asked as he inspected his invention.

Belle gave her father the monkey wrench and sat near the fireplace.

"So what did you do in town today?" Bentley asked.

"I got a new book. Papa....do you think Im odd?" Sly asked.

Maurice looked at his daughter for a few moments. "Odd? Who the hell told you that you were odd?"

"Some people did.....I dont think I fit in around here.....there's no one around here to talk to..." Sly said sadly.

"What about Gaston? He's a handsome fella." Bentley suggested.

"He's handsome alright and rude and prestigious and.......papa he's not for me." Belle said.

"Well dont worry, soon we're gonna have a new life for us." Bentley said as he got up, "Well now that its done, lets give it a try!"

Maurice pulled the lever and the machine began to work, it was a success.

"Holy cow! It works!" Sly said happily.

"Well I'll be Dr. M's uncle!" Bentley said excitingly.

"YAY PAPA DID IT!!!!!" Sly jumped up and down happily.

"Get the horse from the stable, Belle. Im off to the fair!" Bentley said then a piece of random wood hits him on the noggin.

(Few bandages and moments later)

"Bye Pop! Good luck!" Sly said as he waved.

"Goodbye Belle! And take care while Im gone!" Bentley said as he trailed away.

Maurice rid on his horse named Phillip and headed towards a spooky forest, which got them lost.......

"Great....we're lost and we're probably late.....this sucks!" Bentley said sadly.

Just when things started to get bad, things got worse. A pack of wolves found Maurice and Phillip and started chasing them.

"Oh crap...." Bentley said at and started running.

They both raced into the forest until Maurice accidently got hit by a tree branch and fell to the ground while Phillip ran away.

"Nice.....thats just GREAT! Im so gonna die....." Bentley said miserably.

Then Maurice stumbled upon an ancient old gate.

"YAY! IM SAVED!" Bentley shouted for joy as he ran to the gate. "Wait....how am I running and how could I ride on Phillip? Im supposed to be in a wheelchair!"

"The book's magic healed you while you took part as the Friar from Robin Hood, remember?" Leona asked.

"Oh that's right.....sorry about that." Bentley apologized.

"S'kay buddy." Leona said.

Maurice managed to escape the bloodthirsty wolves by going through the closed gate, but now since it started to rain, he must seek shelter in a mysterious castle before him. The castle was huge, gloomy, and dark as the rain pours down upon while the sound of thunder boomed in the air. Maurice headed inside, but nobody was in there.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Bentley said.

"Oh my....the poor man must be lost in the woods." a voice said sympehetically.

"Shut up Lumiere, he could hear you....." a monotone voice also said harshly.

"Hey Im over here! I can hear anything you say!" Bentley said as he waited impatiently at the two objects that are really alive.

"Oh no! He's on to us! We gotta go tell the master!" A mini chibi clock version of Clockwerk said in a panic as he tried to get away.

Maurice went after the clock and picked it up.

"Wow! It can talk? I wonder how it does it." Bentley smirked when he began to inspect Clockwerk by tickling his feet, shaking him and turning the clock's hands on his face.

"OW! DAMN IT! OW! PUT ME DOWN YOU LOWLY MORTAL! HAVE YOU NO IDEA ON WHO I AM?!" Clockwerk screamed.

"Yes, but I dont care." Bentley said then places him next to the lion looking candelabra that is Octavio.

"Oooooo! He sure told you! Anyway....since you're lost how's about we guide you to the living room so you can go warm up by the fire?" Octavio asked.

"Oh yes please!" Bentley said happily.

"Very well, follow us!"

The two objects lead Maurice into the living room and he sat in an old armchair. The clock started to freak out.

"Hey! He cant sit there! That's the master's chair! And since when did I care about other people's stuff?" Clocwerk wondered out loud.

"Cuz your Cogsworth and knowing Cogsworth he's a world champion worry wort!" Leona said while smiling.

"Damn you all....." Clockwerk muttered under his breath.

Then a dormouse looking teapot with a little mini bulldog looking teacup that was sitting on a trolley came to the side of Maurice.

"Hey there handsome! Want a cup of tea?" Penelope asked.

"Why of course, my dear!" Bentley smiled.

Mrs. Potts poured a cup of tea into the tea cup and the tea cup woke up as "it" was being sipped.

"Hahahahha! That tickles! Put me down!" a half giggly half angry Muggshot said while laughing.

Bentley went wide eyed.

"GAH! MUGGSHOT'S A TEACUP?! JUST WHAT KIND OF ALTERED WORLD AM I IN?!" Bentley asked horrified.

"Hey there smart aleck! Im not as happy about being a teacup then you are! Just keep playing your line and I'll play mine so we can get on with our lives!" Muggshot glared at Bentley.

"This REALLY doesnt make any sense.....Chip is supposed to be cute and innocent.....Muggshot's big, muscular and corrupted...." Bentley said.

"I know this a shock but can we please get back to the story?" Leona asked.

"Fine."

Anyway after when Mrs. Potts and Chip introduced themselves along with Lumiere and Cogsworth, the fireplace went out and the doors flew open. Maurice could hear the growl of a beast as it came into the living room. Maurice was so scared he couldnt move.

"There's a stranger here...." a harsh and gruff voice said.

"W-Well master, l-let me explain, this gentleman was lost in the woods and-" Octavio was about to say his piece for Maurice/Bentley's defense but was cut off from The Beast/Carmelita's growling. (lol)

Maurice looked from one side of the armchair then looked at the other side and saw the angry look of The Beast. The Beast began to corner Maurice as if he was some injured animal.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Carmelita interrogated.

"I-I just go lost in the woods and....and...and-" Bentley tried to explain but was cut off by the Beast/Carmelita.

"You're not WELCOME HERE!" Carmelita said angerily.

"I-Im s-sorry...." Bentley stuttered in fear.

"What are you staring at?!" Carmelita asked harshly.

"N-Nothing...." Bentley tried to lie but The Beast/Carmelita saw through his lies.

"So.....you've come to stare at the beast, have you?!" Carmelita spat.

Maurice tried to run away but The Beast got in his way.

"No! Please! I-I mean no harm! I-I just needed the place to stay!" Bentley tried to reason with The Beast/Carmelita.

The Beast grabbed Maurice by the collar of his shirt and picked him up.

"Oh dont worry, I'll give you a place to stay!" Carmelita sneered.

"No! No please! Let me go!" Bentley pleaded but it was no use.

(Back at Belle's house)

Outside of Belle's house Gaston and LeFou along with the other random townspeople gathered around for a big event. This is gonna be interesting.

"Oh boy! Belle's going to have the biggest surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" Arpeggio asked as he looked up to Gaston/Neyla.

"Yep, this is going to be his.....I mean "her" lucky day....." Neyla said confidently as she let go of a bush branch which ended up in LeFou/Arpeggio's mouth.

"_Why the hell did I agree to get this part_?" Arpeggio thought to himself.

_"Hahahaha! Sucks to be you Arpeggio!_" Neyla thought evily to herself, then she gave her full attention to the random townspeople, "Ahem! I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding! First I have to get in there and propose to the girl." Neyla said as she laughed along with the random townspeople while the three triplets cried.

Gaston then turned his attention to LeFou.

"And you LeFou. When Belle and I come out of that door....." Neyla said but was cut off by Arpeggio/LeFou.

"I know! I know! I start with the band!" Arpeggio said as he began to conduct.

The music played while LeFou waved his stick in the air but Gaston placed a tuba on his head to stop him.

"Not yet!" Neyla said sternly.

"Sorry...."

(Inside Belle's home)

There was a knock on the door, as Belle got up from her reading and checked to see who was at the door by using her father's.....door checker....thingy. (I forgot the name of the name of it) When she saw Gaston's face she rolled her eyes in disgust and opened the door for him.

"Gaston! What a pleasent surprise...." Sly said a bit sarcastically.

Gaston gave Belle a cocky smile. "You know Belle, Im just full of surprises. You know there are a lot of girls who would LOVE to be in your shoes....this is the day that I make your dreams come true!"

"What do you know about my dreams Gaston?" Sly asked with caution.

"Plenty! Picture this: We'll be resting in the cutting lodge, my latest kill roasting at the fire, my little wife massaging my feet." Neyla said with a smirk when she placed her muddy boots on Sly/Belle's book. The others snickered at Sly. Sly then glared at the others.

"Shut.....up." Sly threatened.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, we'll have have six or seven...." Neyla trailed off as she smiled at Sly/Belle.

"Dogs?" Sly said while fake smiling at Gaston/Neyla.

"Well....you know strapping boys like me." Neyla said as she sweatdropped in annoyance as she said this.

"Imagine that." Sly said as he walked to the bookshelf and puts it away.

"Wanna know who the little wife may be?" Neyla asked slyly.

"Lemmie think...." Sly said as he started to freak out in secret.

Gaston then cornered Belle.

"You Belle!"

Belle managed to slip away and backed towards the door.

"Gaston....Im.....speechless....I really dont know what to say." Sly said in a false happiness.

"Say that you marry me." Neyla said as she pinned Sly/Belle to the door.

Belle gave Gaston a false smile. "Im really sorry Gaston....but.....but....." Sly said as he reaches for the door while Neyla/Gaston tried to kiss him. (Arpeggio: T___T) (Me: There there dude...) "I just dont deserve you!"

Then Belle opened the door and Gaston fell out of the house and landed in the mud. LeFou then started the wedding band music then he turned his head and saw Gaston in the mud with the pigs so he stopped conducting.

"So? How did it go?" LeFou asked.

Gaston picked up LeFou by the collar of his coat.

"I'll have Belle for my wife....make no mistake about that!" Neyla said as she dropped Arpeggio/LeFou into the mud and walked off.

"Touchy......."

(Inside of Belle's home)

"Well that took care of him for a while." Sly said in his perfect Belle voice, "There is NO way that Im gonna marry some punk who thinks that he....or she thinks that he's or she's all that!"

Then Phillip the horse came running back to Belle's house and whinnied. Belle came out and noticed that her father was missing.

"Oh no....where could papa be? I must go look for him." Sly declared then hopped on Phillip's back and rode away to where "her" father has gone to.

(Moments Later)

Belle and Phillipe arrived at a gloomy castle which spooked poor Phillip out of his wits.

"Whoa......spooooky....I know that's NOT gonna make it to the front cover of Home Monthly." Sly said in a terrified tone.

Then Phillip's fear got out of control.

"Whoa there Phillip! Steady. Well.....I better go look for papa."

(In the castle)

Lumiere and Cogsworth were having an arguement about Maurice.

"You HAD to welcome him didnt you? You HAD to even let him stay and let him sit in the master's chair, drinking tea and all that jazz." Clockwerk sneered.

"Hey! I was only trying to be hospitable!" Octavio said in his defense.

As they were going to argue some more they heard a voice calling for someone.

"Papa?! Where are you?!"

"Oh great another unexpected guest." Clockwerk groaned.

Then they saw a beautiful raccoon walking by the room where they were.

"Did you see that?" Octavio asked.

Clockwerk smirked. "Yes I did.....Cooper in a dress.......if only I had a digital camera, then my revenge would be sweet....."

Octavio shook his head. "I swear Clockwerk, you have issues, much worse then Inspector Fox! Anyway omg Cogsworth! Its a girl!"

"I know its a girl moron..."

"She's the one! The girl we're looking for! She's come to break the spell!" Octavio said happily and hopped off.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Clockwerk said then hopped after him.

Belle continued to look for her father until she saw a light going up to the dungeon (Octavio's doing it mwahahahhaha), she went up to check it out with Cogsworth following her.

"Huh? I thought someone was up here......Is somebody there?" Sly called out again.

Then Belle heard a voice.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out.

"Papa!"

Knowing it was her father she went over to where her father is.....he's in a jail cell.

"H-How did you find me?" Bentley asked relieved that his own best friend/daughter (XD) found him.

Belle winced when (ahem) "she" felt "her" father's hands.....they were cold as ice.

"Oh pop! Your hands are like ice! I got to let you out of here!" Sly said as he looked over his shoulder a bit then he faced Bentley/Maurice.

"Belle...I want you to leave this place." Bentley instructed.

Belle looked at "her" father with a strict look. "Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain! You must go now!" Bentley said in fear.

"I wont leave you!" Sly argued.

Then Belle felt something grabbing her roughly by her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a gruff voice spoke.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Sly asked terrified.

A huge shadowy figure towered over Belle but kept out of the light.

"The master of this castle." the gruff voice answered.

"Ive come for my father, please let him out! Cant you see he's sick?" Sly asked.

"But he shouldnt have tresspassed here!" The figure shouted.

"But he would die! Please, I'll do anything!" Sly pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do....he's my prisoner." the figure said as it was going to leave.

Belle kneeled on the floor. "There must be some way I can do.....Wait!"

The Beast stopped and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Take me instead!" Sly pleaded.

"You......you would....take his place?" The figure asked surprisingly.

Maurice began to shout. "Belle! No! You dont know what you're doing!"

But Belle ignored him. "If I did....would you let him go?"

"Yes....but you must promise to stay here forever...." The figure said.

After a moment's pause Belle finally spoke. "Come into the light."

The figure then stepped into the light and to Belle's horror it was a beast!

"Gasp!" Sly said in horror and turned around to his/her father.

"No, Belle! I wont let you do this!" Bentley cried.

But Belle got up and went to the Beast who was glaring at her.

"You have my word." Sly said with dignity.

"Done!" Carmelita shouted then "he" went to the cell door and opened it up as Belle kneeled on the floor. Maurice went to his daughter.

"Belle listen to me! I already have lived my life-" Bentley was going to say but was suddenly carried away.

"Wait!" Sly cried.

"Belle!"

"Wait! Papa forgot his brochure to the Bahamas!" Sly called out.

As the beast took Maurice outside, Maurice tried to break free.

"No please! Please!" Bentley pleaded to the Beast.

"She's no longer your concern! Plus your brochure is mine!" Carmelita said as "he" threw him into the "carriage". "Take him back to the village."

Maurice tried to get out of the carriage but it was no use.

"Why you lousy double crossing person! I want my daughter back along with my brochure! GET ME OUT!" Bentley cried out.

With Maurice gone, Belle began to cry in the tower, while Beast came up to take her to a room.

"We didnt get to say goodbye....and that he's never gonna go to the Bahamas next summer and I'll never get to party all night at our house....but most importantly we didnt get to say goodbye..." Sly said as he started to cry.

"_Holy cow! Cooper's crying? I never seen him do that before...._" Carmelita thought but she shook it off, "I'll show you to your room...."

"My room?" Sly asked as he was drying his tears "But I thought..."

"Look....do you want to sleep in the tower?" Carmelita asked impatiently.

"No..." Sly said.

"Then follow me..."

(In the hallway)

Beast was guiding Belle to her new room while he was holding Lumiere by one hand. Belle was still crying about her father in silence. Lumiere nudged Beast to get his attention.

"Say something to her." Octavio said sternley.

"Huh? Oh...." Carmelita began to speak to Sly, "I hope you like it here.....the castle is your home now so you can go where ever you like, EXCEPT the west wing...."

"Whats in the west-" Sly began to ask but Carmelita cuts him off.

"ITS FORBIDDEN!" She said sternly.

When they got to the room The Beast opened the door for Belle then she walked in.

"Now if you need anything......my servants will attend to you." Carmelita instructed.

Lumiere nudged his master. "Dinner...invite her to dinner." Octavio advised.

"You will....join me for dinner....THATS NOT A REQUEST!" Carmelita yelled then slammed the door.

Belle then ran to her bed and cried her heart out.

_"I hope I didnt hurt Sly's feelings....._" Carmelita thought as she went to the dining room.

(Back at the village, in the lodge on a snowy night)

The men in the villigers were at the lodge drinking to their hearts content on beer and whisky as Gaston was sitting in his armchair moping about his rejection with Belle.

"Who does she think she is? That girl's tangled with the wrong man! No girl says no to Gaston!" Neyla said angerily.

LeFou was bringing two mugs of beer over to Gaston.

"Your darn right!" Arpeggio said as he seated himself on the arm of his hero's armchair.

"Dismissed....rejected....publicly humiliated! Why thats more then I could take!" Neyla yelled as she snatched the glass of beer and threw it into the fire.

"More beer?" Arpeggio asked while trying to cheer Gaston/Neyla up.

Gaston turned his chair around. "What for?! Nothing helps....Im disgraced...."

"Who you?" Arpeggio asked, then he went to face Gaston, "Never! Gaston! You got to pull yourself together!"

After that annoying song Maurice barges in.

"Help! Someone help me!" Bentley pleaded.

"Maurice?" The random bartender piped up.

"Please! Please! I need your help! He's got her locked in the dungeon!" Bentley said as he rushed through the drinking guys.

"Who?" a random guy asked.

"Belle! We must go! We've not got a minute to lose!" Bentley said in despair.

"Whoa! Slow down Maurice! Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" Neyla asked.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" Bentley shouted!

The whole bar shouted out in laughter as Maurice began to feel discouragement. One of the random men walked up to him and started to question.

"Is it a big beast?" he asked.

"Huge!" Bentley said.

Then another random guy came and placed a beer mug to where his mouth is.

"With a large ugly snout?" the other guy asked.

"Hideously ugly!" Bentley said.

Then the other random guys grabbed him and passed him on.

"With sharp cruel fangs?" the other dude asked.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?" Bentley asked impatiently.

They all threw Maurice on the floor.

"Alright old man! We'll help you out!" Neyla said with a smile.

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! AND IM NOT AN OLD MAN!" Bentley said.

Then Maurice was thrown out of the snow.

"Crazy old Maurice!" one of the guys said.

"He's always nuts in the head!" the other one said.

Gaston remained seated in his armchair, then suddenly an idea hits him.

"Crazy old Maurice hmmm?" Neyla asked herself, "Crazy old Maurice.....hmmmm...."

Then Gaston looked at his friend LeFou.

"LeFou Im afraid Ive been thinking..." Neyla confessed.

"A dangerous pasttime?" Arpeggio asked. _"This is definatly one of the most stupidest line I ever had! Thinking is NOT a dangerous pastime!_"

"I know..."Neyla said then grabbed Arpeggio/LeFou by the back of the coat collar, "That wacky old coot is Belle's father, and his sanity is always so-so....now the old wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that looney old man....you see I promised myself, I be married to Belle and now I have a plan!"

Then Gaston began whispering into LeFou's ear.

"You mean she'll..." Arpeggio trailed off.

"Guess!" Neyla said in a crooked smile.

"Now I get it!" Arpeggio spoke up happily.

"Lets go!" They both said.

Then they do the rest of the stupid annoying Gaston song....... Meanwhile on the outside of the lodge....

"Will no one help me?" Bentley said sadly then knelt in the snow sobbing.

(Back at The Beast's castle)

Belle was still sobbing alone in the guestroom when she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Sly asked.

"Its Mrs. Potts, dear." Penelope said kindly.

Belle then opened the door and Mrs. Potts along with Chip and the other objects that do tea stuff.

"I thought you would like a nice cup of tea." Penelope said with a smile.

Belle's eyes widened in awe and shock.

"Y-You're...." Sly began to say but bumped into a random dresser.

"Hey watch it!" the dresser said rudely.

"You can talk too?! Thats impossible!" Sly said amazed.

"We know it is! But we're here anyway!" Mrs. Potts said.

"Wow.....(snicker) she's pretty mama! (Giggles)" Muggshot admired but tried to hold back his laughter.

Sly glared at Muggshot.

"Alright Chip....that will do!" Penelope said as she poured tea into Muggshot/Chip, "Steady now...hold still!"

Belle knelt down and held on to Chip's....nose handel thingy.....

"Thank you..." Sly said greatfully. Belle was going to drink from the little teacup.

"Hey! Wanna see me do a trick?" Muggshot asked with a happy tone.

Chip then held on to his breath and made bubbles with the tea.

"Chip!" Penelope said a bit sternly.

"Whoops...sorry..." Muggshot said with a smile, "_Hey wait a minute! Why am I feeling all happy and giggly? Its got to be from that pill that author guy gave us...."_

"That was a very brave thing, you did my dear." Penelope admired.

"Yeah we all think so!" Muggshot agreed.

"But I lost my father, my dreams, everything...." Sly said sadly.

"Cheer up child....it'll turn all right in the end. You'll see...." Penelope said comfortingly, "Oh listen to me jabbering! We better go and set the table! Chip!"

Chip followed his mother.

"Bye!" Muggshot said. "_DAMMIT! I GOT TO STOP ACTING SO CUTE AND INNOCENT!"_

"_Muggshot acting cute and innocent? Priceless!"_ Sly thought to himself with an evil smirk.

Then the talking dresser starts showing Belle some dresses for her to wear for dinner.

"Well those dresses look pretty....but Im not going to dinner..." Sly said uneasily, "_Because I dont want to look like an idiot in front of Carmelita."_

"Look pal you got to go or the master will be extremely pissed off!" The dresser said then Clockwerk/Cogsworth came in.

"Excuse me you morons....dinner's served."

(Meanwhile at the dining room)

"What's taking so long?!" Carmelita asked impatiently, "I told her to come down....WHY ISNT SHE HERE YET?!" "_Poor Sly...."_

"Oh please be patient sir....the girl lost her father and its only been one day." Penelope consoled.

"Master....do you think the girl is the one who should break the spell?" Octavio asked.

"OF COURSE I HAVE!" Carmelita shouted, "Im not a fool."

"Okay then...here's the plan....you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and POOF the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Octavio said confidently.

"Dont get your hopes up Lumiere these things take time." Penelope said.

"But the rose has started to wilt!" Lumiere said with a worried tone.

"Its no use....she's so beautiful and I.....WELL LOOK AT ME!" Carmelita said angerily.

Both Mrs. Potts and Lumiere looked at each other then they looked at their master.

"Perhaps you should help her see past through all that." Penelope said.

"I dont know how..." Carmelita said in doubt.

Mrs. Potts glared at her master.

"Okay! Stand up straight like a proper gentleman!" Mrs. Potts said sternly.

"Yeah! And do the dashing smile! Come on! Smile!" Octavio said.

The Beast smiled.....in a funny way. Then the two servants then gave him more pointers with one last detail.

"You must control your temper!"

Then the door opened but it wasnt Belle.....it was Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth....where is she?" Carmelita asked impatiently.

"Well your loser "girlfriend" said she's not coming." Clockwerk said in a boring voice.

"Okay first off....Clockwerk your an idiot and second......WHAT?!" Carmelita screamed angerily. "_Though I will have to agree with Sly on this......"_

The Beast then dashed towards to where Belle's room is and started banging on the door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT TO DINNER!" Carmelita shouted.

"Im not hungry!" Sly shouted back.

"YOU COME OUT OR.....OR....I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Carmelita screamed.

"Master.....I could be wrong but uh that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections..." Octavio advised.

"Please just act like a gentleman." Clockwerk "begged"

"But she is being so difficult!"

"Gentley.....gentley..." Mrs. Potts advised.

"Will you come to dinner?" Carmelita asked gentley.

"No!"

"Ok I cant believe Im saying this.....but suave and.....nice...." Clockwerk cringed when he said it.

"It would be a great pleasure....if you join me for dinner..." Carmelita said with a hint of impatience.

".........please.........." Clockwerk said hesintatingly.

"Okay then......please...." Carmelita said finally.

"No thank you!" Sly said.

"YOU CANT STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Carmelita shouted.

"Yes I can!" Sly said.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARRRRRRRRVE!" Carmelita said, "If she doesnt eat with me! Then she doesnt eat at all!" "_And another good reason to protect Sly from Clockwerk's scheming mind"_

As the Beast left the hallway Cogsworth left Lumiere in charge of guarding Belle's door, while the others went to go clean the dishes while the Beast checked up on Belle with his magic mirror, Belle says hurtful words, giving Beast more reason to be negative.

(Later on)

Belle then left the room feeling hungry and started to head off to the kitchen, Lumiere followed her until they reached the kitchen.

"Splendid to see you up and about Madamoiselle, Im Cogsworth the leader of this household....while this is Lumiere and Mrs. Potts." Clockwerk said.

"Hi!" They both greeted.

"Is there anything we could do to make your stay more comfortable?" Clockwerk asked.

"Well.....Im a little hungry." Sly admitted.

"She's hungry? YAY!!!!!! Get the food! Lets feed the girl!" Penelope shouted in joy.

"But what about the master?" Clockwerk asked fearfully, "_And since when did I care what other people think about anything else?"_

"Forget his order! There's no way we're letting the poor child go hungry!" Penelope declared.

"Fine! We'll give her bread crust and chicken bits!" Clockwerk sneered.

"Cogsworth! Im surprised at you! She's no prisoner! She's our guest! She must feel welcomed here! Right this way madamoiselle!" Octavio said.

"Well keep it down, if the master finds out it will be our necks!" Clockwerk said with a worried tone.

"Yeah yeah we get it! But what is dinner without a little music?" Octavio asked Clockwerk/Cogsworth then lets the door hit him.

"MUSIC?!" Clockwerk yelled then landed in a cake.

Then everybody did their silly musical along and Belle managed to eat some food.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Sly admired.

"Thank you madamoiselle! Good show and jobs everyone! Now can we go to sleep?" Clockwerk asked a little impatient.

"No way! I wanna check out this enchanted castle!" Sly said.

"Enchanted? What makes you think its enchanted?" Clockwerk asked innocently.

"Um let me see with the moving objects and you a talking clock, its not that hard to miss." Sly said wittingly.

"Yeah Cogsworth! Anyway lets start a tour!" Octavio said happily.

"Again......what about the master?" Clockwerk asked.

"Well as long as he doesnt know where I am, we'll be fine!" Sly said confidently.

(In the hallways)

"There are the hallways and all the pretty vases and art then there are random knights in armor....." Clockwerk said lazily.

"Worst.....tour.....ever...." Sly said in a bored tone.

"He has his moments....." Octavio said.

"Say what about the room up their upstairs?" Sly asked as he was going upstairs.

"Madamoiselle! Dont!" Octavio and Clockwerk both said as they blocked Sly/Belle's path.

"Why not? Whats up there?"

"Nothing! You dont want to go up there! Its disgusting up there!" Clockwerk said.

"Yeah what he said!" Octavio agreed.

"So your saying its the west wing?" Sly asked.

"Oh damn...." Clockwerk said with a sigh.

"Nice going clockhead!" Octavio said in frustration.

Belle continued to look upstairs. "Hey whats he hiding up there?"

"Hiding? He's not hiding anything!" Octavio lied.

"Then it wouldnt be forbidden." Sly said as he was heading up the stairs again but he was blocked.

"Ummmm instead of going upstairs how about if we go eat ice cream cuz ice cream rocks our socks and that it distracts us from secret places that we all want to know." Clockwerk suggested.

"Nah maybe later....." Sly said dully.

"Um what about pie? Or cake?" Octavio asked.

"Nah besides cookies rock." Sly said.

"There is no way that cookies are better then cake or pie!" Octavio argued.

"Oh really? Well if you love them so much why dont you go eat some? I saw the maids carry them to the kitchen." Sly said.

"Really? YAYZ!" Octavio and Clockwerk said happily and they went to the kitchen without noticing Belle going up the stairs.

"Suckers...."

Belle was now in the dark hallway where there are gruesome gargoyles and shattered mirrors then she reached the door to the Beast's bedroom. She opened it and she went inside. The whole bedroom was a mess.

"Whoa.....what happened here? This place looks like a tornado was here." Sly said horrified, "Now I know that this whole place isnt gonna make it to the Home Decor magazine cover."

Then Belle looked around, there were shredded rags to broken furniture, heck even the kitchen sink was in there! Just kidding. Then thats when she noticed a shredded picture on the wall, she tried to make it out but she couldnt solve it. Then she turned her head around and saw a glowing red rose sitting on a table near the balcony shining its pretty light. Belle walked up to it and took off the glass case then she was about to touch it until The Beast showed up. The Beast quickly placed the glass case on the rose and glared at Belle.

"Why did you come here?" Carmelita asked sternly.

Belle shook with fright. "I-Im sorry...."

"I told you, you shouldnt of come here!" Carmelita snapped.

"I didnt mean any harm!" Sly said.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD OF DONE?!" Carmelita bellowed as she started to knock over random objects.

"Stop!" Sly said in fear.

"GET OUT!" Carmelita screamed.

Belle ran out of the Beast room in terror and then thats when the Beast found himself of his temper and he hung his head in shame. Belle rushed downstairs with her cloak and she was heading out to the front door.

"W-Where are you going?" Octavio asked with a worried tone.

"Promise or no promise! I cant stay here another minute!" Sly said with an upset tone.

"Hey dont go! Please wait!" Clockwerk shouted but Sly/Belle was already out the door, "Wimp..."

Belle was already on Phillip's back as the horse ran like hell. The cold wind blew violently as the blizzard swayed back and forth sharply. As Phillip kept running Belle's cloak got caught on a tree branch but that's not the worse part......the wolves have returned with a vengeance! Mwahahahhahahahha!

The wolves snarled at gazed hungerily at Belle and Phillip as their next meal. Luckily Belle broke free from the tree branch and they ran, trying to escape from the wolves evil plans of becoming dinner!

But once again, they had tree problems....for you see Phillip's reigns got caught on the tree branch.

"Curse you trees! What have we ever done to you?!" Sly said outrageously.

Then the wolves knocked Belle down and they were gonna kill her until The Beast showed up! The Beast grabbed a wolf by the fur and roared at its face then threw it like a ragdoll. The wolves got ready to attack again but The Beast was ready for them. He lunged at them, swiped at them, bit them and did all the violent things that he could think of. The wolves ran away with their tails between their legs and the Beast who was wounded and tired fell to the ground after giving Belle one look.

Belle was going to run away at first but then she knew that leaving the Beast in the deathly cold would be cruel, that she would be as bad as Gaston would be when it comes to animals and that The Beast saved her life so a debt is a debt. She went over to the Beast and used every ounce of her strength to get him on Phillip and carry him back home.

(Later)

After when the Beast woke up it was time to clean his wound. Belle poured the hot water out of Mrs. Potts into a bowl then she placed a washcloth into the water then she wringed it and was ready to place it on the wound. The Beast was sitting in his chair licking his wound.

"Here now....dont do that." Sly said gently.

The Beast started to growl as the servants backed away. But Belle tried again.

"Just hold still..." Sly was gonna say but when he placed the hot washcloth on the wound The Beast/Carmelita roared in pain and the servants hid in fear.

"THAT HURTS!" Carmelita bellowed.

"If you hold still it wouldnt hurt as much!" Sly shouted back.

"If you wouldnt run away this wouldnt happen!" Carmelita said with a smirk.

"If you hadnt frightened me then I wouldnt run away!" Sly said in his defense that got the Beast/ Carmelita lost for words for a bit. Touche!

"Well YOU shouldnt be in the west wing!"

"Well YOU shouldve learned to control your temper!" Double touche and ownage!

The servants came out from their hiding place.

"Now hold still.....its just gonna hurt a little." Sly said then he placed the hot washcloth on Carmelita/Beast's wound which caused her/him to wince in pain, "By the way....thank you....for saving my life."

The Beast's face then softened in surprise and then he looked at Belle.

"You're welcome." Carmelita said as she continued to look at Sly/Belle.

(Meanwhile at the village)

Gaston and LeFou were at the mental hospital where they sit at a table with an old man.

"I dont know why I have to be here...but as long as you got money I'll be patient for you." the old man said.

Gaston tossed a bag of gold in front of the old man. The old man smiled in his own greediness.

"Im listening...."

Gaston smirked then spoke his piece. "Its like this....I got my heart set on marrying Belle." Neyla said, "But she needs a little......persuasion...."

LeFou who was holding a mug of beer began laughing his head off.

"Haha! Turned him down flat! Hahaha!" Arpeggio laughed then his head got whacked by Neyla/Gaston's hand which got his mouth stuck in the mug.

"Everyone knows that her father is a lunatic! He was raving tonight about a beast in a castle!" Neyla said absurdingly.

"Maurice is harmless." The old man said.

Gaston then pounded his fist on the table.

"The point is....Belle will do ANYTHING to keep her father from being locked up." Neyla said slyly.

LeFou broke free from the mug and spoke again.

"Hahahahahaha.....yeah even marrying him." Arpeggio said but saw Neyla/Gaston's death glare and shutted up.

The old man took out a gold coin and started to toy with it with his fingers.

" So you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you.....?" the old man asked, then after when Gaston smirked as a yes and LeFou nodding his head, the old man then gave them his answer.

"Oh that is despicable.....I love it!" the old man grinned evily.

(Back at Belle's house)

Maurice was packing his stuff to get ready to head back to the Beast's castle.

"If they wont help me then I'll go back there alone! I dont care how long it takes! I'll find that castle somehow and I'll get her out of there!" Bentley said as he stormed out of his house with a few maps and a lantern then hits the road.

Luckily for Maurice, the asylum coach came to the house without knowing they were gonna lock him up. The door slams open while Gaston and LeFou came in.

"Belle? Maurice?" Neyla called.

"Oh well....hehehe.....guess its not going to work after all." Arpeggio said as he was going to leave but Neyla/Gaston grabbed him and lifted him up as she/he started to leave the house.

"They have to come back sometime and when they do....we'll be ready for them. LeFou! Dont move from this spot, until Belle and her father come home!" Neyla ordered, then she got on the carriage and rode off.

LeFou tried to object.

"But....but I....oh drat!" LeFou said in anger then had snow all over him. (You know that part of the movie didnt bother me until now......how on earth would LeFou survive out in the cold without mittens, a real coat and a scarf? And why didnt he have either pnuemonia or hypothermia?)

(Back at the castle......)

Belle was in the backyard of the castle taking a walk with Phillip. The Beast along with Cogsworth and Lumiere were watching her from the balcony. Belle then hugged Phillip after when he nudged her. Just then Sultan the dog came along barking like any cute dog would. Sultan ran to Belle and jumped to her while Belle caught him and hugged him too. The Beast was pondering as he both looked at Belle and the bandage on his wound.

"I've never felt this way to anyone......I want to do something for her." Carmelita said then frowns a bit, "But what?"

"Well....there are things that women like....flowers...chocolates....something that she can keep." Clockwerk said with a snooty tone.

"Oh noooo it has to be very special.....something that would last a lifetime.....wait a minute!" Octavio said with an idea.

(In the hallway)

The Beast took Belle to where the library was, but dont tell Belle that!

"Belle....there's something that I want to show you." Carmelita said gently.

The Beast then opened the door a little bit.

"But first...you'll have to close your eyes...." Carmelita instructed.

Belle gave Beast a look of "What on earth are you planning?"

"Its a surprise."

Belle then closed her eyes then Beast opened the door all the way, took Belle gently by the hands and escorted her into the dark room (cough library cough).

"Can I open them?" Sly asked.

"No not yet...wait here." Carmelita said then rushed to the windows and moved the curtains away from them. Belle heard the noise of the curtains and began to wonder what the heck was going on.

"Now can I open them?"

"Alright......now."

Belle opened her eyes and was amazed at what she was looking at, there were books EVERYWHERE!

"I cant believe it....I never seen so many books in my life!" Sly said with amazement.

"You...you like it?" Carmelita asked happily.

"Its wonderful!"

"Then its yours!"

"Thank you so much!"

(Outside of the library)

"Now would you look at that?" Mrs Potts said with amazement.

"Hah! I knew it would work!" Octavio said with triumph.

"Huh? What? What worked?" Muggshot asked confused.

"Hahaha its very encouringing...." Clockwerk said with a smile and walked away with the others. (OMG CLOCKWERK SMILED! ITS THE APOCOLYPSE! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!)

"Well I didnt see anything!" Muggshot complained.

"Now Chip there are chores to be done in the kitchen." Penelope said happily as she hopped off with the others.

Chip hopped on after the others.

"But what are we talking about? Whats going on? Come on mama!" Muggshot pleaded. _"Im acting cute and adorable again! This sucks!"_

It was breakfast time as Mrs. Potts and Chip were serving oatmeal to Belle and Beast. Belle began eating her oatmeal until she saw Beast having a terrible time with his oatmeal, Belle began to think on what to do about this until she came up with a solution.

_"Like Pop always say: When in doubt, drink from your bowl."_ Sly thought to himself and picked up the bowl.

The Beast did the same with a smile and then they drink from it. Then they went outside and they were having another musical....well only in their minds.......while they were feeding the birds......

There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Beast/Carmelita's turn

She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Sly/Belle's turn while hiding behind a tree thinking

New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

SNOWBALL FIGHT!..........................And its Lumiere/Octavio, Cogsworth/Clockwerk, and Mrs. Potts/Penelope's turn.

Well, who'd have thought?  
Well, bless my soul  
Well, who'd have known?

Well, who indeed?

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see

We'll wait and see

(In the living room)

Beast and Belle were in the living room near a fireplace and Belle began reading a story to him. And its still the the trio's turn.

A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before

"What?" Muggshot asked curiously.

There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there mama?" Muggshot asked for a final time.

"Shhhh, I'll tell you when you're older son." Penelope said in a motherly tone.

"_But I AM older! Dammit!"_ Muggshot thought angerily.

(Im......just going to skip the bathroom part because we'll be invading Carmelita's personal space and she'll use her shock pistol on us.)

(In the ballroom)

Both Belle and Beast walked down the stairs and bowed to each other and here's yet ANOTHER musical! Isnt life grand? Mrs. Potts began to sing.

Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly

Both Beast and Belle ate dinner together.....how sweet.

Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast

Belle took Beast to the ballroom and they began dancing together.

Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise

Still dancing....and there's the chandelier scene....I always like the chandelier scene.

Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast

They kept dancing then they head out to the balcony together hand in hand.

Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast

"Off to bed now Chip....its past your bedtime." Penelope lectured Muggshot.

Chip yawned.

"Goodnight son." Penelope said.

Chip then went of to the cupboard. Back at the balcony Belle and Beast seated themselves at the stony ledge of the balcony.

"Belle?" Carmelita said Sly/Belle's name as she held his/her hands, "Are you....happy here with me?"

"Yes." Sly said happily at first then looked at the stars sadly.

The Beast noticed it and was concerned.

"What is it?" Carmelita asked.

"If only I can see my father again....just for a moment.....I miss him so much." Sly said sadly.

Then the Beast had an idea.

"There is a way...." Carmelita said then guided her to his room where the magic mirror and enchanted rose is.

The Beast handed Belle the magic mirror.

"This mirror can show you anything. Anything you wish to see." Carmelita said.

"I want to see my father.....please." Sly said politely and the mirror showed him Maurice/Bentley crawling in the snow coughing up a storm.

"Papa.....no......he's sick.....he could be dying and he's all alone." Sly said with a worried tone.

Beast had a moment of thought, he didnt want Belle to go but he knew that her father was the only family member she has left and its wrong to let an old man die in the snow alone....its just not worth it.

"Then....you must go to him." Carmelita said.

Belle was shocked.

"What did you say?" Sly asked surprised.

"You're no longer my prisoner." Carmelita said sadly.

"You mean.....Im free?" Sly asked still in shock.

"Yes...."

"Oh thank you.....hold on papa, I'll be on my way....." Sly said.

Then Belle faced the Beast and looked at him with a sad look.

"Take it with you....so you will always use it to look back.....and remember me." Carmelita said sadly.

Belle felt like she was going to cry but she kept on a straight face.

"Thank you for understanding on how much he needs me." Sly said greatfully then walked out the door.

Cogsworth came in.

"Well your highness, I think you have done splendidly, I knew you had it in you!" Clockwerk said slyly.

"I let her go...." Carmelita said with sorrow.

"Yes just splendidly.....WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Clockwerk said in a panicked tone.

"I had to...." Carmelita said.

"Why?!" Clockwerk asked.

"Because.....I love her."

(A bit later.....)

"HE DID WHAT?!" The servants asked outrageously.

"Its true....." Clockwerk said bummed out. "_Now I will NEVER go back to original size...."_

"Is she going away?" Muggshot asked.

"But he was so close..." Octavio said sorrowfully.

"After all this time....he's finally learned to love..." Penelope said sadly.

"Thats it then! That will break the spell!" Octavio said with confidence.

"But thats not enough.....she has to love him in return..." Penelope said.

"Now its too late...." Clockwerk said sadly.

Thats when Chip hopped off after Belle.

When Belle rode off with Phillip, Beast howled in misery when he watched her go. Belle then searched all over the forest for her father.

"Papa! Papa!" Sly called out. Then she finally found her father lying unconcious on the forest floor.

(Moments later)

Belle carried her father back to their house and thats when LeFou who happens to be a snowman saw them go inside the house.

"Oh goody! They're back!" Arpeggio said happily then ran off to tell Gaston/Neyla.

(Inside of Belle's home)

Maurice woke up from his feverish dreams and saw Belle taking care of him.

"Belle....." Bentley began to speak but Sly/Belle hushed him.

"Its ok papa. Im home." Sly said as he cooled Bentley/Maurice's forehead with a cold washcloth.

Maurice sat up and hugged his daughter.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Bentley said happily.

"I missed you so much." Sly said.

"But the Beast....how did you escape?" Bentley asked.

"I didnt escape papa....he let me go." Sly explained.

"That horrible Beast..." Bentley began to speak but Belle/Sly cutted him off.

"Its ok papa.....he's changed somehow."

Then the brown bag that Belle brought home moved and the magic mirror along with Chip came out.

"Hi!" Muggshot greeted happily.

"Oh....a stowaway..." Sly giggled.

Maurice held Chip in his hand.

"Why.....hello there little fella.....I didnt think I see you again." Bentley said hesitatingly.

Chip turned around and looked at Belle.

"Hey Belle....why'd you go away.....dont you like us no more?" Muggshot asked.

"Ah Chip....of course I do....its just....." Sly was about to say his piece but heard the door being knocked.

Belle went to the door and saw an old man.

"May I help you?" Sly asked.

"Ive come to collect you're father...." the old man said.

"My father?" Sly asked suspiciously.

"Dont worry madamoiselle....we'll take good care of him..." the old man said as he showed Belle/Sly the asylum carriage.

Belle was outraged.

"Hey! My dad is NOT crazy!" Sly said angerily.

"He was acting like a lunatic! We all heard his rantings!" Arpeggio said.

The villagers agreed to what LeFou was saying and Gaston smirked for his plan was going to work.

"No! I wont let you!" Belle shouted.

"Belle?" Bentley called.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaassseeee.....tell us again old man....just how big was the beast?" Arpeggio asked mockingly.

"W-Well he's....he's enormous.....somewhat 10 feet..." Bentley squeaked.

Everyone laughed at him.

"How can you get more crazier then that?" Arpeggio asked.

As the villagers kept laughing the asylum guards took Maurice and was going to put him in the carriage.

"No you cant do this!" Sly tried to reason but the old man walked away.

Gaston walked up to Belle.

"Poor Belle its a shame about your father...." Neyla said gently.

"You think my father's not crazy Gaston?" Sly asked Gaston/Neyla.

"Hmmmm I think I would clear up this little misunderstanding.....if......" Neyla began to say.

"If what?" Sly asked.

"If you marry me." Neyla said.

"What?!" Sly asked angerily.

"One little word Belle that's all it takes..." Neyla cooed.

"NEVER!" Sly shouted.

"Have it your way...." Neyla said.

"Help! Let go of me!" Bentley cried out.

Belle had enough she went back up the stand near her doorway and held on to the magic mirror.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" Sly said as the villagers watched in awe, "Show me the Beast!"

The mirror did what Belle commanded and the mirror showed a mourning Beast. The villagers were scared and started to ask Belle questions.

"Is it dangerous?" one of the random villagers asked Belle/Sly.

"No! He would never hurt anyone! Please I know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle.....he's my friend." Sly said as he lovingly looked at Beast/Carmelita through the mirror.

Gaston jealously went to Belle.

"If I didnt know better I say you have feelings for this monster...." Neyla said with a jealous tone.

"He's no monster Gaston! YOU ARE!" Sly shouted angerily at Gaston/Neyla.

Gaston was outraged then grabbed Belle by the wrist and took the magic mirror.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Neyla shouted angerily.

"I AM NOT OLD!" Bentley yelled at Neyla/Gaston.

Sly, Neyla, Arpeggio and the rest of the villagers giggled at Bentley's outburst as Bentley fumed.

"Anyway.....(ahem) The beast will eat your children! He will come for them in the night!" Neyla said.

"No!" Sly cried.

"We must prepare ourselves! We must kill the beast!" Neyla shouted.

The villagers shouted out in agreement, then sadly is another musical but I think we should skip it.

Anyway Belle was thrown into the basement with her father and was locked in, then Gaston and the villager's men became a mob and they stormed off to kill Beast. Belle tried to break the basement door open but it wouldnt break open.

"I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh papa.....what are we going to do?!" Belle asked in a panicked tone.

"Now...now....we'll think of something..." Bentley said as he tried to think.

Chip looked around then he saw something useful and he had an idea.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Muggshot said, "But you will have to make me an exit so that I can do it!"

"Okay!" Sly and Bentley both said.

As "Maurice" went to help "Chip" escape from the basement, Sly pulled out his journal and began to write it.

"Dear journal, you are not going to believe this but for the first time in our lifetime Muggshot has an idea." Sly said outloud as he wrote.

"I heard that Cooper!" Muggshot glared at Sly as Sly gave Muggshot an innocent look.

(Back at the castle)

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts spotted Gaston and his mob coming to the castle with torches and weapons.

"Holy cow! We're gonna die!" Octavio panicked.

"I knew we shouldnt have trusted that raccoon....." Clockwerk sneered.

"No! Belle would NEVER sold us out!" Penelope argued.

"Let me go tell the master about that mob!" Octavio said then hopped off to warn him.

"Fine! If its a war they want they will get whats coming to them!" Clockwerk said.

(Meanwhile outside)

"Take whatever plunder you may find! But remember! The Beast is mine!" Neyla said in anger.

Okay so the mob and the objects fought against each other when Gaston and the mob came inside, Gaston escaped the battle and was ready to find the Beast and kill him. Once he reached the Beast's room, Gaston fired an arrow at the Beast's back and Beast howled in pain. Gaston kicked him twice: Once from the window and twice until Beast ended up on a ledge on the rooftops.

"Get up!" Neyla demanded.

But the Beast wouldnt do it. Instead he only groaned pitifully. Gaston kicked him again.

"Get up!" Neyla shouted again, but Beast still wouldnt get up, "Whats the matter Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

The Beast said nothing and he hung his head in sorrow.

Gaston went over and grabbed a pike from the castle and was going to strike Beast with it.

"No!" Sly shouted.

Beast heard Belle's call and looked down. There was Belle, Phillip, and Maurice.....they came back......

"Belle....." Carmelita said.

"No! Gaston! No!" Sly pleaded but Neyla/Gaston didnt listen to him, then The Beast/Carmelita started to defend himself/herself from Gaston/Neyla's attacks.

"Lets go Phillip!" Sly said.

Phillip whinnied angerily and busted his way inside the castle. Belle then ran all the way up. Beast and Gaston fought and they fought until Beast had to hide in the dark with the statues.

"Come out and fight!" Neyla yelled as she searched. Gaston readies his weapon as he searched the statues.

"Are you in LOVE with her beast?! Did you honostly think she would want you, when she could have someone like ME?!" Neyla asked harshly.

That ticked the Beast off....and now they fight again and as Beast tried to hit Gaston he was thrown off but stood his ground.

"Its over Beast! Belle is mine!" Neyla shouted.

Then Beast knocked Gaston down, grabbed him by the throat and held him over ledge of the rooftops threatening to let go of him.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please! Dont hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Neyla shouted with a scared tone.

Beast at first had a murderous glare in his eyes but then it softened when he thought about Belle and how she pleaded for her father's life....The Beast knew how cruel he was back then but he isnt going back to his despicable ways now, after all.....being kind and gentle is better then being a stone hearted moron. Beast pulled Gaston back onto the rooftops.

"Get out....." Carmelita whispered in a deadly tone then tossed Neyla/Gaston aside.

"Beast!" Sly called out as he got to Beast/Carmelita's bedroom balcony.

Beast turned around and saw Belle.

"Belle...." Carmelita said in a surprised tone then when she spotted Sly/Belle's hand reached out to her she began to climb the rooftop to get to her balcony.

"Belle..." she said Belle/Sly's name again happily.

Belle kept on reaching out to the Beast until his hand touched hers, she pulled the Beast up where he could reach her.

"You came back......" Carmelita said happy with tears in her eyes.

Belle was so happy she got to see Beast again as she hugged him but then Beast began to howl in pain. It was Gaston who stabbed him in the rib and was ready to stab him again but Beast managed to kick him off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neyla screamed as she fell to her death......again. (Just kidding Neyla fans, she's ok...the book's magic will save her before she will hit the ground)

Belle pulled Beast up to the balcony and layed him on the floor. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts quickly came up and looked with horror on whats happened to their master. Beast looked up at Belle and gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"You....you came back...." Carmelita said happily as she gasped for breath.

"Of course I came back.....I couldnt let them...." Sly began to say but sorrow overwhelmed him, "Oh this is all my fault....if only I got here sooner."

"Maybe......its better this way....." Carmelita said as she began to cough.

"Dont talk like that.....you'll be alright.....we're together now....everything's gonna be fine. You'll see." Sly said while trying to believe that Carmelita/Beast will live.

"At least......I get to see you......one last time....." Carmelita said with a smile.

Belle gazed at him with a sad look as she held on to her love's arm, then Beast died. Belle began to cry.

"No.....No.....Please.....please.....dont leave me....." Sly pleaded then sobbed on Beast's chest, "...I love you...."

The last petal fell and it was too late, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth all looked down in misery....then suddenly....as Belle began to cry, magic colored lights started to rain down on the weeping Belle and the dead Beast from yellow to pink to red to blue to purple to any color! Then the dead Beast began to magically float in the air. Belle was in deep shock of what was happening and so were the servants. Then Beast's body began to change from its hideous form to a handsome form.

"Hold up! Why are you calling my normal self handsome? Im supposed to be beautiful!" Carmelita suddenly woke up and frowned at Leona.

Leona sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Back in the old days of the medieval and also probably the Victorian era, the word beautiful was obviously not discovered yet and so people called women who were beautiful, handsome." Leona explained.

"Oh ok...." Carmelita said then went back to her "Play dead" form.

Then the transformed Beast was magically lowered back to the floor. Beast then began to move which kind of frightened Belle for a few seconds, then as Beast stood up and checked himself out he looked at Belle with a look of relief on his face.

"Belle.....its me......" Carmelita said happily.

Then Belle began to inspect Beast's face, then when she saw the Beast's blue eyes (I know that Carmelita's eyes are brown but the book's magic turned her eyes blue in this story) she knew it was the same Beast that she knew and loved.

"It is you....." Sly said happily.

Then the two looked at each other's eyes for a few moments then they kissed passionatly, and the fireworks flew into the sky and EXPLODED! The castle turned from darkish gloomy to light happy and the best part was the servants turned back into their old selves.

"Lumiere....." Carmelita said with an unbelievable voice, "Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts! Look at us!"

"Mama! Mama!" Muggshot called out while he caught up with the others and turned back to his old self along with the dog. Mrs. Potts hugged her son.

"Oh my goodness!" Penelope said with joy.

Beast lifted Belle up and twirled her around.

"This is embarrissing...." Sly whispered to Carmelita.

"I know but just play along and if we're lucky they will forget about it after a few days....." Carmelita whispered back to Sly, "IT IS A MIRICLE!"

(Back at the ballroom)

The beautiful couple kissed each other again and they began dancing.

Lumiere looked at the dancing couple with satisfaction and happiness.

"Ahhhhh young love!" Octavio said happily, then a beautiful young maid passes by and was about to chase her until Cogsworth got in his way.

"Hello old friend, can we let bygones be bygones?" Clockwerk asked as he shook Octavio/Lumiere's hand.

"Of course mon ami! I told you she would break the spell!" Octavio said with pride.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe I told you." Clockwerk "corrected" his "friend."

Lumiere laughed.

"No you didnt I told you!" Octavio chuckled but Clockwerk/Cogsworth started to get mad.

"You certainly did not you pompous fat headed ninny!" Clockwerk said angerily as he shoved Octavio/Lumiere.

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Octavio snarled as he took out a glove and smacked his "friend's" face with it.

Then the two attacked each other. As Belle and Beast continued dancing, they passed Mrs. Potts, Chip, and old Maurice.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? IM NOT OLD!" Bentley snapped at Leona and the audience.

"Oooooookkkkkkk.......are they gonna live happily ever after mama?" Muggshot asked Penelope/Mrs. Potts.

"Of course my dear.....of course....." Penelope sighed with happiness.

Chip thought for a moment.

"Do I have to still sleep in the cupboard?" Muggshot asked with a weirded out look.

Maurice and Mrs. Potts laughed their heads off as Belle and Beast continued to dance. And so Belle and Beast are finally married which is their wedding dance and they later on have kids of their own and they all lived happily ever after......

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky and the reviewers clapped with joy.

"That was the most funniest yet romantic story I have EVER heard!" Vicky praised.

"Thanks!" Leona said happily.

(In the book)

"Well we sure played a good story this time!" Sly said happily.

"We sure did!" Bentley said, "Though this is the LAST time Im playing as an old man!"

"And hopefully this is the last time I will ever play as a person who falls to their death." Neyla hoped.

"And I REALLY hope that none of us guys have to wear dresses again!" Sly said while being creeped out.

"Amen to that brother!" Dimitri, Rajan, and Jean Bison agreed with Sly.

"I also hope I wont get to be the village idiot again!" Arpeggio said with a huff.

Carmelita walked over to Sly looking down. Sly looked at her with worry.

"Whats up gorgeous?" Sly asked.

"Sly.....you would still love me, even if I do look hideous would you?" Carmelita asked with a nervous tone.

Sly hugged Carmelita. "Of course I would Carm. I will always love you."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone awed.

"Shoot me...." Both Dr. M and Clockwerk said disgusted.

Muggshot was in a fetal position. "I hope no one in my gang saw this.....I had to look cute and adorable! Im supposed to be the strongest, ruthless, gangster that ever lived!"

"Just be grateful that you didnt wear a dress! Thats worse then acting cute and innocent!" Contessa said to comfort his ego.

"You're right......"

"Say Clockwerk......during the scene when Carmelita "died" were you crying? And were you happy during the whole story?" Murray asked.

Clockwerk wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"No I wasnt crying hippo! I had something in my eye.....and I wasnt feeling happy! I just......ate alot of sugar!" Clockwerk said defensively.

"Yeah right! You WERE crying!" Sly said with a smirk.

"Shut up Cooper! I did no such thing! Im incapable of feeling any emotion but hate! You hear me?! HATE!!!!!!" Clockwerk shouted.

"You know father.....I think Clockwerk is starting to act sensitive about things....and he started to worry about Sly when his relationship with Carmelita was in deep peril!" Jing King giggled.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!!!!" Clockwerk shouted.

Panda King smiled at his daughter's theory. "I do believe that you were right daughter......it seems that Clockwerk is starting to feel again..."

"SHUT UP! NO IM NOT!!!!!"

"Awww Clockwerk is showing emotions...." Neyla admired in a mocking way.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

As the others began to poke fun on Clockwerk both Leona and Vicky were laughing at the hilarious sight.

"Aw man that kills me everytime." Leona said as she gasped for air.

"Yeah you're telling me! But you know....Im starting to feel like we've forgotten something......something important...." Vicky said then thought for a few moments.

(In another town in France where the real Beauty and the Beast characters lived.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HAVE MERCY!" Rozen14 cried as the real Belle, Beast, Gaston, Cogsworth, and Chip were chasing Rozen14 with pitchforks.

"GET HER!" Belle shouted as she and the others chased her.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Rozen14 cried.

"THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY!!!!!!!" They shrieked.

Then out of scene their were agonized cries of torture.

(Back at Vicky's house)

"Oh its probably nothing......" Leona said calmly with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leona: Well here you go reviewers! Beauty and the Beast! And I'll tell ya! That was the LONGEST tale I've ever narrated! (whew) I need a break....

Penelope: Our next fairy tale will come soon so keep reviewing and keep on choosing on who is going to be who of your choice!

Sly: And if we're lucky we get to see Clockwerk cry again!

Clockwerk: THAT DOES IT COOPER!!!!!!! (starts chasing Sly)

Carmelita: (sighs) Men....

Penelope: I hear you sister......


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter of Sly Cooper Fairy Tales YAY!!!!!!

It was three days since Rozen14 was gone but eventually she came back with scratches, bruises and an apology letter from Belle and the others for ransacking her to death. Vicky and Leona both saw the poor author.

"Rozen14?! OMG!!!!! What the hell happened to you?!" Vicky asked in horror.

"Yeah and where were you?!" Leona demanded.

"I had to go to another town to get something to eat....all the resteraunts in Paris were closed.....then I got ambushed......by my own favorite characters." Rozen14 said as the author began to cry and sat down on the couch to weep.

Leona and Vicky sat down next to her and they began to comfort her when suddenly a piece of paper arrived.

"Hey its a new review!" Vicky said as she picked it up and looked at it.

"Well what does it say?" Leona asked as she kept holding on to a crying Rozen14.

"Its from an author named Sotnosen93 who wants us to do the fairy tale Cinderella and here are the author's choosing on who gets to be who." Vicky said as she gave Leona the review.

Leona looked at it then smiled.

"Sweet! Alright I'll get to work. Vicky you go bandage the boss's wounds while I do the tale." Leona said then hovers back to the book.

"Will do! Rozen14 dont cry. Im sure the fairy tale Cinderella will cheer you up!" Vicky comforted.

(Back in the book)

Everyone was laying around doing nothing, they were totally bored out of their minds then they heard Leona's voice.

"Okay people places! We got a tale to do!" Leona said as she hovered down.

"Ok but did Rozen14 come back?" LeFwee asked Leona.

"......Yeah.....she did......" Leona said hesistatingly.

"Is she ok?" Neyla asked with concern.

"Trust me guys.....you dont want to see her right now...." Leona advised.

"Ok..." Everyone said then went to their places to get ready for the story.

"Hey Leona! What fairy tale are we gonna do today?" Penelope asked.

"Cinderella!"

"Cool!"

Leona hovered and gave Vicky a thumb's up telling her that everything's ready then Vicky nodded back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today's tale takes place in France long long ago............" Leona began to narrate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinderella

Cinderella-Penelope

The Prince-Bentley

Evil Stepmother-Mz. Ruby

Stepdaughter 1-Contessa

Stepdaughter 2-Neyla

Fairy Godmother-Carmelita

The King-Panda King (He didnt get a chance to do any parts in a story)

The Advisor-Arpeggio

The Dude with the trumpet-Guru (He never had a part in any story for crying out loud!)

The Mice-Dimitri, Rajan, and Jean Bison

Random Guests-Random Guests

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a noble man who's wife has died after giving birth to his only daughter. The noble man named his daughter, Cinderella. The man taught his daughter how to be kind and gentle for a few years and he loved his daughter as he took care of her. His only concern for her was that she had no mother figure to teach her the ways of being femimine. So he married again, to a haughty woman with two spoiled little girls who are just Cinderella's age. A couple of months have passed and he died from an illness leaving Cinderella with her stepmother and stepsisters. It didnt take the poor girl to realize that her stepmother was cold and cruel not to mention jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty along with her jealous stepsisters. As time passed Cinderella grew up to be a beautiful young woman while her stepsisters grew up becoming more ugly by the minute. The cruel stepmother stole the family fortune from Cinderella's legal rights while they treated Cinderella like a slave as she did the cooking, cleaning, and other household chores. But despite the abuse, Cinderella remained as the gentle loving and kind person that her father wanted her to be for she knew that her dreams of happiness will come true.

Morning came to the Cinderella's home as she rose from her bed getting ready to do another horrible day of cleaning and cooking for her evil family but she kept on a straight face.

"Man.....I hope that my dreams come true soon, cause I cant stand those slavedrivers!" Penelope declared.

She went to the kitchen to fix her evil step family some breakfast and then she heard the bell ring along with one of her evil stepsister's calling.

"Cinderella!" Contessa called as she rung the bell.

Cinderella said nothing as she took the three breakfast trays two in each hand and one on her head. She headed upstairs as careful as she could delivering their food. When she got upstairs she went to one of her stepsister's rooms to give her breakfast.

"Good morning stepsister." Penelope greeted.

"Well its about time! Take my clothes and put them in the washer!" Contessa snapped.

"Yes stepsister." Penelope said as she took the clothes along with the two trays and left the room.

Then she went to her step mother's room and gave the evil witch her breakfast.

"Good morning stepmother." Penelope greeted.

"Morning child, now do my laundry and dont forget to use the special soap you got!" Mz Ruby ordered.

"Yes stepmother." Penelope said as she left with her stepmother's clothes and the last breakfast tray.

Then after when she placed her stepsister's and stepmother's clothes in a pile she then went to her second stepsister's bedroom to give her breakfast.

"Morning stepsister." Penelope greeted.

"About time servant girl! Here are my dirty clothes! Now go on and wash them!" Neyla snarled.

"Yes stepsister." Penelope said as she took her second stepsister's dirty clothes.

Cinderella took all of her evil step family's dirty clothes and took them down to the laundry room and started to wash them.

"They are SO lucky that lawyers dont exist in this era otherwise I sue the pants off of them!" Penelope mumbled under her breath.

Cinderella's friends the mice came out of their holes and started to pity on their poor friend.

"Poor Cinderella....." Dimitri sighed in sadness.

"Tell me about it...those lazy good for nothing step-sisters and step-mother of hers...cant even clean their own clothes and getting their own breakfast!" Jean Bison declared.

"Not to mention they are too lazy to even hire new servants to do the work!" Rajan snarled in anger.

"Oh boys.....that's so sweet of you to worry about me. But things will get better soon you'll see!" Penelope said with a smile.

The mice smiled back but deep within themselves they worry for their friend even more.

"I hope something happens soon. It looks like Cinderella's gonna break any day now." Jean Bison said.

The other two mice nodded in agreement.

"Let's agree that if something really awesome and cool doesnt happen lets just take the girl and runaway in the dead of night." Dimitri suggested.

"Agreed." Rajan and Jean Bison said.

(Meanwhile at the palace)

The Prince just woke up and got dressed to begin his day at the castle, but it seems that the beginning of his day hasnt brought him any happiness and that worried his father.

"My son. Pray tell me on why you're so sad on this fine morning?" Panda King asked with sympathy.

The Prince sighed in sadness.

"Oh father, I dont know.....I just feel like.....that something's missing in my life." Bentley said sadly.

"No kidding...." Panda King quietly mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Bentley asked suspicously.

"Nothing son. I know what's troubling you....you're lonely and you need a wife." Panda King said with happiness.

"Really? I thought I was missing the opprotunity to join the royal knights and make a hero out of myself." Bentley said.

"Eh?" Panda King asked but then shook it off, "No no son. You just want a family of your own and I know how to find you a wife in no time!"

"Oh really? How?" Bentley asked with curiousity.

"Its simple! We will host an annual ball and invite everybody along with every girl in the kingdom to come! You will pick who you like and then you two will be married! Simple as that!" Panda King said cheerfully.

"Okay.....I'll go ask someone to make the invitations." Bentley said as he left the throne room.

"And I will ask our royal announcer to deliver them." Panda King said happily as he went off to find him.

(Back at Cinderella's home)

Cinderella was busy sweeping up the floors when she heard the door knock so she answered it.

"JUST HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU SALESMEN?! I DO NOT WANT WHAT YOU'RE SELLING!" Penelope shrieked.

The royal announcer cowered in fear.

"Oh Im so sorry! I thought you were a salesman. What can I do for you?" Penelope asked.

Guru spoke in Diksha (The oldest language in Australia) as he gave her the invitation.

"The king is giving invitations to the ball? Thats great! Thank you!" Penelope said gratefully.

Guru chuckled a bit then left the house. Cinderella's evil step family came to where Cinderella is.

"Who was at the door Cinderella?" Mz Ruby asked harshly.

"It was the royal announcer. He gave us this invitation to the ball so that we could meet the prince so that he would choose his own bride." Penelope said as she gave Mz Ruby/stepmother the invitation.

"Is that so?" Mz Ruby said with a devious smirk, "Girls....get your ball gowns cuz we are going to the ball!"

"But mother! The prince is a-" Contessa was going to say but Neyla nudged her, "Alright come on sister we need to prepare."

"Right." Neyla said then they both went upstairs.

"Oh stepmother can I come too? I did everything that you asked me too." Penelope pleaded.

The stepmother thought about it for a moment.

_"Hmmm it will probably take Cinderella forever to get herself a gown and also getting dressed." _Mz Ruby thought then had another devious smirk.

"Very well Cinderella. But I have a couple of chores for you to do so if you get your work done fast and also getting yourself something to wear fast then you will come with us to the ball." Mz Ruby said almost too sweetly.

Cinderella was filled with joy.

"Oh thank you stepmother!" Penelope said gratefully as she went to do the chores.

After doing the chores Penelope went to make a dress for herself with her mice friends, but it didnt do so well as she thought.

"No guys! The end of the veil's got to be down on the floor!" Penelope said.

"We're doing the best we can Cindy! Just hold on to your horses!" Jean Bison said as he tried to make the dress right.

"Cinderella! Are you ready to go yet?" Neyla asked.

This was it. Cinderella ran out of time, so she gave up.

"No stepsister! You girls can go without me. Have a good time!" Penelope said as she started to cry.

When her evil stepfamily, Cinderella then bursted into tears, her mice friends tried to comfort her.

"Aw, Cinderella dont cry!" Jean Bison said.

"You tried your best! That's what counts right?" Rajan said as he patted her hand.

"Yeah the ball's probably boring as hell anyway." Dimitri said in a comforting way.

But Cinderella was too sad to heed her friends words.

"Im sorry fellas....I gotta go to the garden to be alone. But I'll be back ok?" Penelope said.

"Ok..." They said.

Cinderella retreated to the garden to cry in peace, she wept and she wept while something or someone magical came along to comfort the grief stricken girl.

"I.....I will never get out of here....I will never have a life of my own.....I might as well call it quits. I dont deserve happiness at all." Penelope cried in depression.

"Enough of that trash talk!" Carmelita said angerily at what Penelope said.

Cinderella turned around and saw a woman in a beautiful dress, with a tiara on her head, her hair completely straight down and she has a wand in her hand.

"Who are you?" Cinderella asked a bit frightened.

"Im your fairy godmother, that's who! And Im here to help you!" Carmelita declared.

"Arent you kind of young to be my fairy godmother?" Penelope asked her.

"Yeah but this the only job I can afford to take, believe me my last job sucked!" Carmelita said irritated as she remembered her last job.

"I see....so how are you gonna help me?" Penelope asked another question.

"That question shall be answered by the help of my little friend here!" Carmelita said as she showed Penelope/Cinderella her wand.

"Whats that gonna do?"

"Just watch and you will see!"

Then the Fairy Godmother turned a pumpking into a carriage, she turned two of the mice (Rajan and Jean Bison) into horses and turned the other mouse (Dimitri) into a good looking carriage man.

"Hey how come you get to be the good looking carriage man?!" Rajan asked outraged in his horse form.

"Because bro, I got more fangirls then you do!" Dimitri laughed.

"Grrrrrrr.....damn you!"

"Now that Im done with the transportation, Im going to work on your dress and shoes....along with your hair." Carmelita said as she aimed her wand at Penelope/Cinderella.

"Uhhhh is it going to hurt?" Penelope asked as she backed away.

"Of course not! If I knew its going to hurt you I wouldnt use it in the first place!" Carmelita said as she chuckled.

The Fairy Godmother then used her magic to turn Cinderella's working dress into a beautiful rose pink dress with a pink ribbon around her neck and she turned her brown shoes into pink crystal glass slippers and her hair turned from messy straight down into a perfect neat bun with pink bejeweled butterfly hair pins attached to the hair.

"There! Oh and one more thing!" Carmelita said as she took off Cinderella/Penelope's glasses and placed magical contacts in her eyes, "There you look gorgeous!"

Cinderella looked at her reflection in the water and was so happy on what the fairy godmother have done to her.

"Oh thank you fairy godmother! I appreciate on what you did for me!" Penelope said with blissful tears of joy.

"Your welcome! But remember you only have until midnight, on account the spell will be broken." Carmelita warned.

"Alright then." Penelope nodded her head in agreement then went to her carriage to go to the ball.

As Cinderella went off to the ball, the fairy godmother disappeared. The carriageman then did his duty by driving her all the way to the Prince's castle and dropped her off there.

"Auuuugh, Dimitri you really need to learn how to drive......" Penelope said in a daze as she managed to get out of her carriage.

"Awwww but the chicks dig dangerous drivers!" Dimitri said in his defense.

"Well Im not one of those chicks who dig dangerous drivers, Im a chick who digs smart guys who knew what they're doing!" Penelope said then she went up the stairs.

But Dimitri didnt listen because once again a beautiful woman caught his eye.

"Hey there beautiful!" Dimitri swooned.

"Omg lets get out of here..." Rajan said annoyed at Dimitri.

"Im with you pardner." Jean Bison said as he and Rajan went to a different area to do horse stuff.

(In the ballroom)

Everyone was mingling around talking to each other while watching the prince greeting every woman that was invited to the ball including Cinderella's evil stepsisters.

"Oh your highness, you look so handsome tonight!" Contessa complimented.

"I agree, you look simply dashing! How about a dance?" Neyla asked.

"Uh no thanks ladies." Bentley declined then walked off, "_Its been a few hours, where's Penelope?"_

Then thats when The Prince saw her, a beautiful woman in a rose pink dress with a pink ribbon around her neck with beautiful blonde hair with butterfly hair pins, his heart throbbed with love as his gaze continued to stare at the lovely yet mysterious stranger.

"_Whoa! Penelope looks so beautiful! Be still my heart!"_ Bentley thought to himself as he placed his hand on his chest.

The Prince walked up to her in a dignified manner.

"E-Excuse me miss? M-May I have this dance?" Bentley asked politely.

Cinderella looked at the prince and it looks like Cupid's arrow hits her heart as well. "O-Of course sir! A-Anything for you!" Penelope said shyly.

The king and the advisor looked at the prince and the mysterious lady from above.

"That's my boy! Hehehehe!" Panda King laughed as he was proud of his "son"

"A bride for his highness, this is a very special moment." Arpeggio said happily.

Then the king ordered some music from the royal musicians.

"Hey you lot who plays beautiful music! Play the waltz!" Panda King ordered.

The royal musicians did what the king ordered them to do and started to play the waltz. Then the king started to order some men to change the lights. It was a beautiful scene as both Cinderella and The Prince were dancing together gracefully, then they started to dance their way out of the ballroom. The cruel stepmother tried to figure out who the rose pinked dress woman was but the royal advisor kept everyone from coming near them, knowing that the couple needed some privacy.

After their dance Cinderella and The Prince gave each other a kiss. Then Cinderella heard the clock tower ring.

"Uh oh....." Penelope said with a fearful tone.

"What's wrong?" Bentley asked with concern.

"Its midnight, I got to go, goodbye!" Penelope said as she ran off.

"No! Wait! Please dont go!" Bentley pleaded as he ran after her.

Cinderella ran past the advisor and some other random ball guests as she made it to the door. When she went down the steps one of her glass slippers slipped off of her foot as she ran off. The Prince ran down the steps, spotted the slipper and picked it up.

"I'll find you, my princess! This I swear!" Bentley vowed.

Cinderella kept on going until she reached her home, then her dress and hair went back to normal, The mice who just turned back from majestic horses and man to mice again found Cinderella.

"Cinderella! We found you!" Rajan said gratefully.

"Where were you three? Its midnight and luckily for me I escaped before anyone saw the real me! What happened to you?" Penelope questioned.

"Well Rajan and I managed to run for it without anyone seeing us turning back into mice, Dimitri on the other hand....eh...." Jean Bison was going to say but Dimitri cuts him off.

"Dont. Say. A. Word. Bro." Dimitri said with a pissed off look.

"We didnt say anything yet!" Rajan said in his defense.

"Hmph!" Dimitri said with a huff then went back into the house.

"What really happened to him?" Penelope whispered to both Jean and Rajan.

"Remember the lady that he was hitting on when we got to the palace?" Rajan asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well when he turned back into a mouse the lady freaked out and tried to kill him." Jean Bison said as quietly as he can.

"Ouch poor guy...."

One of Cinderella's mice friends saw one of Cinderella's shoes then jumped up and down.

"Cinderella! Look at your shoe! It didnt change back! Its still a glass slipper!" Rajan pointed at Penelope/Cinderella's foot.

Cinderella then took off her glass slipper, gazed at it for a few moments, then she smiled to herself as she gazed into the night sky, thinking of her fairy godmother.

"Thank you.....thank you so much....for everything." Penelope said to herself.

(The next morning at the castle)

The Prince was having a meeting with his father about the woman he danced with last night.

"I have to go looking for her father. I knew from the very moment that she is the one for me!" Bentley said.

"I understand that my son and search you shall. The royal advisor and the royal announcer will accompany you." Panda King said.

The Prince then left with the royal advisor and the royal announcer.

"Well.....lets get started shall we your majesty?" Arpeggio asked.

"Of course....but where should we start?" Bentley wondered.

Guru spoke in Diksha as he pointed at the left side of the city.

"Oh really? Well I got dibs on the right side." Arpeggio said as he pointed to the right side of the city.

"Well I got dibs on the middle part of the city!" Bentley said as he pointed the middle part.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Arpeggio said irritated.

"I got an idea! Guru can you sense the girl's energy from this glass slipper?" Bentley asked.

Guru nodded.

"Well if you can find the energy that matches the one on the slipper, you can take us to her!" Bentley suggested.

Guru then focused his powers on both the slipper and the city, then he found Penelope/Cinderella's energy and started to run into the direction to where the energy is.

"He's got it! Lets follow him!" Bentley said then chased after Guru.

"I say, Bentley this is one of the most smartest ideas you've ever had!" Arpeggio said admiringly.

"Thank you Arpeggio!" Bentley thanked.

(At Cinderella's home)

"CINDERELLA! IS OUR LUNCH READY YET?!" Mz Ruby bellowed.

"NOT YET!" Penelope shouted back.

"WELL HURRY IT UP! WE'RE STARVING HERE!"

"IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING ALREADY IM HAVING A HANGOVER FROM LAST NIGHT!" Neyla shouted.

"SORRY!" Penelope apologized.

"Sorry dear...." Mz Ruby apologized as well.

As Cinderella kept on making breakfast until she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Contessa said then rushes to the door.

When the stepsister opened the door there was the prince, the royal advisor, and the royal announcer were at the door.

"OMG!!!!! MOM! SISTER! ITS THE PRINCE!" Contessa squealed.

"Dont we count?" Arpeggio asked dissapointingly.

The royal announcer shook his head.

The evil stepmother and stepsister ran into the room where the evil stepsister was along with the prince.

"Why good afternoon your highness! Please come on in! My servant will come with lunch soon." Mz Ruby said sweetly.

"Ummmm thanks...." Bentley said as he came in with the royal advisor and royal announcer. "Guru are you sure she's in here?"

Guru nodded his head.

The evil stepfamily and the three royals sat down at the table together.

"So what brings his royal highness to our lovely home?" Mz. Ruby asked too sweetly.

"I am searching for the girl who I danced with last night. I have this slipper of hers which is the only clue I have so that I can find her and marry her." Bentley explained.

"I see. Maybe one of my girls maybe the one who danced with you last night." Mz Ruby suggested.

"Thats impossible! I saw your daughters last night and they were in front of me before I spotted the girl of my dreams at the entrance! Those two are not the same girl I danced with!" Bentley said like a true detective. (Sorry about that folks but every time when I read the fairy tale Cinderella I was kind of like: What are they stupid or something?! Those stepsisters cant try on the shoe since the prince saw them in the flesh before Cinderella came in! Lol!)

Just then Cinderella came in with lunch.

"Here you all go. Some nice tomato soup with grilled cheese." Penelope said as she setted the food on the table then she saw the prince and froze.

The Prince saw Cinderella and he froze too, thats when he had a good hunch that the servant girl WAS the woman he danced with last night.

"Miss! Before you go, I need you to do something for me." Bentley quickly said.

"Y-Yes sire?" Penelope asked nervously.

"Would you please sit down? I need you to try on this glass slipper." Bentley asked politely.

"A-As you wish sire." Penelope said then sat down.

The evil stepfamily tried to stop the prince.

"U-Uh dont waste your time on her your highness!" Mz Ruby tried to get the prince away from Penelope/Cinderella.

"Y-Yes she's just a servant of ours nothing more!" Contessa said as she tried to lie.

"Y-Yeah she really doesnt matter!" Neyla said.

"Enough! This girl is very familiar to me and Im going to find out if she is the one I danced with or not!" Bentley said but Neyla grabbed the slipper he held on to and smashed it.

"HA IN YOUR FACE MORONS! I WON YOU LOST! HA!" Neyla laughed maniacally which creeped everyone out.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh okay Neyla I think you drank to much lets go to your room and let you sleep there ok?" Contessa held on to Neyla's arm and escorts her out of the dining room.

Okaaaay....back to the story.

"Now that the slipper is destroyed I cant prove that your the girl I danced with..." Bentley said sadly.

"I wouldnt say that too soon. You see I have the other slipper." Penelope said happily.

The Prince, the advisor and the announcer were very happy and Cinderella's mice friends cheered. So the Prince placed the other glass slipper on Cinderella's foot and it fits perfectly.

"You ARE the woman I danced with last night!" Bentley said happily and hugged Penelope/Cinderella, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Penelope said happily.

"Lets get married!"

"Ok!"

"Finally! Our Cinderella is going to get out of that hell hole and get married!" Jean Bison said with joy.

"(Sniff) Our little girl is growing up! I-Im so happy!" Rajan cried happily.

"YAY! There's gonna be a wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Dimitri shouted.

Then the next day Cinderella and The Prince got married, which made the king and the subjects very happy. They both ruled the kingdom for a long time in peace and happiness and if your wondering where the evil stepfamily.....well lets check up on them.

The cruel stepmother and stepsister #1 are in jail for abusing Cinderella and stealing the family fortune from her for the rest of their lives.

(At a jailhouse)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I DONT BELONG IN HERE! IM INNOCENT! IT WAS ALL MOTHER'S IDEA!" Contessa shouted.

"Oh shut up girl!" Mz. Ruby snarled at Contessa/stepdaughter.

And as for stepdaughter #2, well since everyone in the kingdom found out that she wasnt in her right mind after all they sended her to the nut house.

(In the asylum)

"Im going to prove that fairies do exist! You will see! YOU WILL ALL SEE! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Neyla laughed maniacally AGAIN as she sat in her cell wearing a straight jacket.

Then the fairy godmother appeared in front of stepsister #2 and gave the audience a devious smirk.

"Dont you just LOVE happy endings?" Carmelita asked the audience then disappeared.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! I KNEW IT! FAIRIES DO EXIST!" Neyla shouted.

The asylum doctors came in and pitied the poor woman.

"The poor girl.....thinking that fairies exist." one of the doctors said.

"I hear ya brother....but luckily for her its medicine time eh?" the other doctor said as he readied a needle and stepped inside of the stepsister's cell, "Nighty night crazy lady!"

Stepsister #2 kept on laughing until she was injected with the medicine and fell asleep.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After when the story was over Rozen14 was already asleep and Vicky applauded.

"Hey that was rude! How come she's asleep? We're not THAT boring!" Leona asked angerily.

"Oh dont mind her, her tears put her to sleep." Vicky said with a smile, "She'll be better in the morning."

"Eh okay." Leona with a shrug.

(In the book)

"Hahahahahhahahaha!" Carmelita laughed at Neyla.

"Shut up Fox! Just because I got thrown into the asylum in the end doesnt mean Im crazy!" Neyla said in her defense.

"Right! Sure! Thats what they ALL say!" Carmelita said with a smile.

"Im telling you! It had something to do with the book's magic! IM ON TO YOU BOOK! YOU CANT FOOL ME FOREVER!" Neyla shouted in the air.

"Whatever...." Carmelita said then walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmelita: Well Cinderella is finished! Up next will be the Little Mermaid!

Neyla: Keep reviewing and all that other jazz! AND IM NOT CRAZY! YOU CANT PROVE IT!

Carmelita: Yes we can! Its all in Sly 2 Band of Thieves!

Neyla: SHUT IT FOX!


	7. Chapter 7

To the reviewers who are reading Sly Cooper Fairy Tales once again I apprciate that you read my chapters and I am continuing Im sorry it took me so long I had to take a break and such the story will continue and Im already working on other fanfictions. Right now Im doing the Little Mermaid and to those who are expecting me to make the chapters Let me show you the others in a reviewing order since I got the reviews from you.

Chapter Im Doing Now:

The Little Mermaid

Chapters I will do next After:

Shrek requested by JageshemashFTW

Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas requested by JageshemashFTW (To tell you the truth I havent seen that movie and I was gonna ask for someone to load the movie up in but my computer is having memory problems.....it sucks)

Sleeping Beauty requested by SlyxCarmelita10 and Sotnosen93 (And the cast will still be what Sotnosen93 requests since SlyxCarmelita10 didnt request on who the characters of the Sly series will be)

Hercules requested by Enchaos Ivan

Aladdin requested by PhantomBen and Pirateninja9 (The cast shall be what PhantomBen has requested since he requested Aladdin first and I was going to do the Aladdin thing in my own story and request but PhantomBen beat me to it! Oh darn......but its cool!)

The Little Red Hen requested by Between-The-Netherworlds

The Lion King requested by 22slycooper22

Peter Pan requested by Amy Shadow (I was wondering when someone was going to request that)

Thats all the requests I have received so far keep posting!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: To those who are reading Sly Cooper Fairy tales I would like to apologize I was still working on The Little Mermaid and I ALMOST had it finished along with getting swamped with other stuff until that blasted computer in the basement gave up on me and NOW I'll have to do this all over again! T_____________T THIS SUCKS! So now I'll have to move along with the next one until I got The Little Mermaid back on sorry......

It was another night in Paris, as everyone was relaxing while Leona was gone for the night to attend the 50th annual narrator convention. It has been a few hours and everyone started to worry for her. Then the telephone rang.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!

"I'll get it!" Vicky said as she ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? .........Leona! How are you? You ok? How was the convention?"

There was a pause.................

"Cool! Are you heading home yet?"

Another pause................

"You cant? Bad traffic?"

Pause...................................

"Ok just take your time, we just wanted to know if you're ok.......what's that?"

Another pause..............yawn..................

"Ok I'll tell them! Thanks! Bye!"

She hung up the phone and went to the living room.

"Who was it Vicky?" Rozen14 asked.

"Was it Leona? Is she ok?" Sly and the others asked at the same time.

Vicky nodded her head. "Yes she's fine, right now she's stuck in traffic on her way back from the narrator's convention and she wanted me to tell you two things!

"What is it?" Rozen14 asked.

"Well one she says she misses you guys.......and two she said she recieved a new review from JageshemashFTW. The author wants us to do Shrek."

"Shrek? That's not even a fairy tale!" Bentley said.

"I know but it's a fairy tale_ish_ story and all." Vicky stated.

"Hmmm I wonder who's going to be Shrek?" Sly wondered.

"More importantly.......who's going to be Donkey?" Clockwerk asked with a sneer.

"Well there's no way Im gonna be Donkey! Now dont get me wrong, Donkey's awesome and all but I dont talk much." Sly declared.

"You? Never spoke much? Dont make me laugh, Cooper! Whenever you speak, your mouth keeps flapping up a storm, hell you talk as much as Jean Bison does!" Clockwerk said.

"Yeah he really does talk too much like.......hey!" Jean Bison said angerily at Clockwerk.

"There is no way I talk too much you oversized tin bird! You're just jealous that Im going to get the main role......as always."

"Why dont you just shut that damn annoying mouth of yours raccoon!"

"Ooooh someone's grumpy today! Dont worry if your lucky enough maybe you get to play as the short prince guy in the story!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT IM SHORT?! IN CASE IF YOUR EYES HAVE GONE BLIND, I AM FAR BIGGER THEN YOU AND I WILL USE THAT SIZE TO SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!"

"Bring it bird version of sasquatch!"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Vicky shouted.

"Not unless that metal tin headed buffoon says he's sorry!" Sly said with a huff.

"Well Im not apologizing until that idiot says he's sorry!" Clockwerk said angerily.

Vicky's rage started to build itself up inside of her and it was going higher and higher and already Rozen14 and the others with the exception of Sly and Clockwerk already sensed it.

"Guys........SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Rozen14 yelled as she hid herself behind the couch.

Everyone else with the exception of Clockwerk and Sly hid themselves inside the magical fairy tale book.

"THAT IS IT!!!!!!!!! STORY TIME NOW!" Vicky bellowed as the fairy tale book automatically swallowed both Sly and Clockwerk. "ITS A GOOD THING THAT LEONA ALSO TOLD ME WHAT THE AUTHOR WANTED YOU GUYS TO BE SO IN THIS STORY IT WILL TEACH YOU GUYS A LESSON!"

She then turned to the audience who is probably cowering in fear right now as much as Rozen14 is.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen........" Vicky said as she shook angerily, "Today's tale takes place in Fairytale land long long ago....."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shrek part 1

Shrek-Clockwerk

Donkey- Sly

Princess Fiona-Penelope (Bentley: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" :( )

Dragon-Carmelita (Carmelita: WTF!!!!!!!!)

Short Prince Farquad: LeFwee

Robin Hood and his merry men: Raliegh and some random people

Pastor guy: Rajan

Other people: More random people

Pinocchio-Jean Bison (Jean Bison: Im not a puppet! Im a real man!)

Gingy-Arpeggio

Magic Mirror-Octavio

Peter Pan-Bentley

Murray: Little Bear

Special Guest: Nora Beady from Back At The Barnyard! Nora-Old lady

Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." Clockwerk laughed as he flushed the toilet and stepped outside the outhouse. "Wait a minute.......IM SHREK?!"

"Yeah! Congratulations tinbird! You are finally a main character and the hero of the story!" Vicky said with a smirk.

"I shouldnt be the hero! Im an evil villain! A VILLAIN!" Clockwerk said in protest.

"Yeah yeah, tell it to someone who cares, you old coot. ON WITH THE STORY!"

Shrek the ogre began to start off his day by doing his chores and other stuff that he does, then when night falls as Shrek started to relax, an angry mob comes to his territory to try and capture him.

"Oh great......just when Im starting to relax for the first time in a hundred years!" Clockwerk complained as he gets ready to ambush his persuers.

The angry mob arrived at the house already and they were perpared to fight Shrek.

"Think it's in there?" one of the men asked.

" All right. Let's get it!" the other one said.

" Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing can do to you?"

"Yeah, it'll grind your bones for it's bread."

Shrek sneaks up on them and laughs at their theories, which caused the so called angry mob to turn around and looked at him in fear.

" Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant. Now, ogres, oh they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin." Clockwerk explained as he backed the men up.

"No!" One of the men said in fear.

" They'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast."

"_Ick. I cant believe I said that......."_ Clockwerk thought with disgust.

The leader of the mob started to wave his torch around. " Back! Back, beast! Back! I warn ya!"

Shrek at first stood still and smirked coldly then he calmly licked both fingers and put out the leader's torch. The men stepped one step away from Shrek. Shrek took a deep breath and roared so long and loud that all the torches they held were put out. The mob just froze in fear.

" This is the part where you run away." Clockwerk whispered to them.

The men screamed like little girls and ran away, leaving Shrek to laugh at them. "And stay out!"

Shrek looked down to where the men were standing and saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

"Wanted. Fairy tale creatures." He sighed in disgust and threw it away as he went back inside his home. "This is another reason why I hate people......."

(The next day)

There was a row of fairy tale creatures about to be prisoners by a bunch of guards, because they were betrayed by their so called "friends". The head of the guard sits at the table paying everybody who captured a fairy tale creature while he checks on the list to keep track of them all.

"All right. This one's full. Take it away! Move it along. Come on! Get up!" one of the guards ordered.

"Next!" the head of the guard said.

Another one of the guards took the witch's broom and broke it leaving the witch heartbroken over the loss of her broom.

"Give me that! Your flying days are over."

"That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next!" the head guard shouted.

The guards grabbed the witch to take her into custody. " Get up! Come on!"

"Twenty pieces."

While tossing the witch behind the carriage prison bars, Little Bear started to cry.

"Its too small!" Murray cried.

Meanwhile in the lines an old woman was holding on to a reign with a talking donkey attached.

"Wow......I get to be Donkey? AWESOME! My plan worked!" Sly said happily.

"WHAT?! I thought you said that you dont talk too much and argued Clockwerk to prove that you're the silent type!" Vicky said surprised.

"It is true.....I dont talk much! But ever since when I watched the Shrek series I became Donkey's biggest fan! Now that I get to play as Donkey.......my life as a Donkey fan is complete!"

Vicky sweatdropped at Sly's comment. "Dude.....you do realize that one of our reviewers

wanted you to be Donkey right?"

"Not really, since Im stuck in the book, I cant read the reviews."

"Good point.......on with the story!" Vicky shouted.

"Please, don't turn me in. I'll never be stubborn again. I can change. Please! Give me another chance!" Sly pleaded.

" Oh, shut up." Nora Beady sneered as she jerked the rope.

The next person in line was Gepetto with Pinocchio in his arms.

"Next! What have you got?" The head guard asked.

"This little wooden puppet." Gepetto said as he showed poor Pinocchio to the head guard.

Then Pinocchio began to move and speak quickly.

" I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy!" Jean Bison shouted then his nose grew long. "ACK! MY NOSE!"

"I rest my case." the head guard said as he took out five shillings and gave to Gepetto. "Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away."

One of the guards took Pinocchio from Gepetto's arms and took him to one of the carriage jails.

" Father, please! Don't let them do this! Help me!" Jean Bison pleaded, but that pathetic excuse for a father took off with his pay.

"YOU GREEDY OLD MAN! YOU'RE NO FATHER OF MINE! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT THE HUMANE SOCIETY DOESNT EXIST!" Jean Bison bellowed.

Then it was the old woman's turn as she started to pull Donkey near the table.

"Next! What have you got?" the head of the guards asked the old woman.

The old woman smiled sweetly then answered. " Well, I've got a talking donkey."

The head of the guard smiled a bit. " Right. Well, that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it."

The old woman looked at Donkey and started to coax him. "Oh, go ahead, little fella."

Donkey stayed silent. "_Too bad so sad old woman.......Im not going to jail."_

The head of the guard drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "Well?"

The old woman chuckled nervously. "Oh, oh, he's just...he's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. Talk, you boneheaded dolt... "

"_As if, you old bat!"_

"That's it. I've heard enough. Guards!" the head of the guards called but the old woman/Nora wouldnt give up.

"No, no, he talks! He does." Then Nora pretended to be Donkey. "I can talk. I love to talk. I'm the talkingest damn thing you ever saw."

The head guard had enough of the old woman's shenanigans. " Get her out of my sight."

" No, no! I swear! Oh! He can talk!" Nora kept trying to tell them. "HE'S A TALKING BARN ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!"

Then Otis and his friends arrived. "Um excuse me? But we're from the television show Back at the Barnyard and we seem to have be missing a friend/enemy who is a crackpot old lady by the name of Nora Beady, have you seen her?" Otis asked.

One of the guards handed Nora over to Otis. "You must be Otis the cow! OMG! I am your biggest fan! May I have your autograph?"

Otis smiled at the guard. "Anything for a loyal fan!" Otis took out a peice of paper and started writing. "To.......what's your name?"

"My name's Sheldon!"

"Ok to Sheldon from Otis! Enjoy!" Otis wrote then gave to the guard. "Ok now come along Mrs. Beady its time to go home and take your medicine!"

"NO WAY! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TALKING BARN ANIMALS! IM DEALING WITH THAT TALKING BARN ANIMAL OVER THERE NOW!" Nora shouted and pointed at Donkey/Sly.

Then Otis knocked Nora out cold and heaved her over on his shoulder then looked at Sly.

"You'll thank me for this later." Otis said then went back to our beloved tv program while guiding Mrs. Beady.

"Oh yeah! And uh I already let Tinkerbell loose! See ya!" Pig said as he followed Otis and the others.

".........Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk..........." Sly said a bit freaked out.

Then Tinkerbell flew over Donkey, as her magic pixie dust landed on his back gently allowing him to fly.

"Holy cow! I can fly!" Sly said excitingly.

"He can fly!" Bentley said amazed.

"He can fly!" The three little pigs said happily.

"He can talk!" The head guard said with an awe.

Donkey laughed to the top of his lungs. "Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying, talking donkey. You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly but I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly. Ha, ha!"

Then just when things were looking up, Donkey suddenly floats down to the ground.

"Damn!"

But the good news was..........he took off running! How cool is that?

"Seize him!" the head guard ordered as he ran after Donkey/Sly.

The guards took off after Donkey as well. Oh killjoy........ anyways Donkey ran as fast as he could, then he bumped into Shrek who hung the last of the "Beware signs" and is now glaring at Donkey.

"Clockwerk?" Sly asked in amazement, "You're Shrek?"

"I dont know Cooper, what do you think?" Clockwerk asked sarcastically.

"You know, I'll just take that as a yes."

Donkey at first was afraid of Shrek for a moment, but when he remembered about who he really was running away from, he hid behind Shrek for protection. The head guard and the guards found Shrek and they went to confront him.

"You there. Ogre!" the head guard shouted.

"Aye?" Clockwerk asked.

The head guard took out a scroll opened it and started to speak to Shrek, but then he got scared as Shrek leaned closer to him.

" By the order of Lord Farquaad I am authorized to place you both under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility."

Shrek smirked at the head guard. "You and what army?"

The head guard looked behind himself and all of the guards that were with him ran away leaving their sheilds and weapons behind, then the head guard turned around and smiled at Shrek nervously, then he ran away as well, leaving Shrek to laugh at their wimpiness. He then turned around and started walking back to his cottage, when Donkey started to talk to him.

"Can I say something to you? Listen, you was really, really, really somethin' back here. Incredible!" Sly said admirably.

Shrek turned around to face Donkey. "Are you talkin' to..." But Donkey was gone. "Me?"

Then Shrek started to go back to his cottage, but Donkey was right in front of him. "Whoa!"

_"Time to annoy Clockwerk to the max."_ Sly thought evily. " Yes. I was talkin' to you. Can I tell you that you that you was great back here? Those guards! They thought they was all of that.

Then you showed up, and bam! They was trippin' over themselves like babes in the woods. That really made me feel good to see that."

" Oh, that's great. Really." Clockwerk said a bit irritated.

" Man, it's good to be free." Sly said happily.

"Now, why don't you go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm?" Clockwerk asked.

Donkey looked a little sad. "But, uh, I don't have any friends. And I'm not goin' out there by myself. Hey, wait a minute! I got a great idea! I'll stick with you. You're mean, green, fightin' machine. Together we'll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us."

That's when Shrek began to roar at Donkey really loudly.

" Oh, wow! That was really scary. If you don't mind me sayin', if that don't work, your breath certainly will get the job done, 'cause you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause you breath stinks! You almost burned the hair outta my nose, just like the time..." Sly was talking until Shrek/Clockwerk covered his mouth but Donkey/Sly kept talking so Shrek/Clockwerk removed his hand. "...then I ate some rotten berries. I had strong gases leaking out of my butt that day."

" Why are you following me?" Clockwerk asked harshly.

"I'll tell you why." Sly said as he began to sing. "'Cause I'm all alone, There's no one here beside me, My problems have all gone, There's no one to deride me, But you gotta have faith..."

Shrek got annoyed by Donkey's singing. " Stop singing! It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

Donkey/Sly had an amazed look on his face. "Wow. Only a true friend would be that cruelly honest."

Shrek groaned at Donkey's persistence. " Listen, little donkey. Take a look at me. What am I?"

Donkey looked at up at Shrek and started to guess. " Uh ...really tall?"

Shrek started to get confused by Donkey's answer. "No! I'm an ogre! You know. "Grab your torch and pitchforks." Doesn't that bother you?"

Donkey just smiled at our favorite ogre. "Nope."

"Really?"

"Really Really."

"Oh."

Then they once again walked to Shrek's cottage.

"Man, I like you. What's your name?" Sly asked.

" Uh, Shrek."

" Shrek? Well, you know what I like about you, Shrek? You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing. I like that. I respect that, Shrek. You all right." Sly said then he looked at the cottage in disgust. " Whoa! Look at that. Who'd want to live in place like that?"

"That would be my home." Clockwerk said a bit offended.

Then Donkey quickly rephrased about Shrek's home, you got lucky there Sly.

"Tell me about it." Sly said with relief. "Oh! And it is lovely! Just beautiful. You know you are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a nice boulder. I guess you don't entertain much, do you?"

"I like my privacy."

"You know, I do too. That's another thing we have in common. Like I hate it when you got somebody in your face. You've trying to give them a hint, and they won't leave. There's that awkward silence."

Then Donkey looked at Shrek. "Can I stay with you?"

Clockwerk had a look of confusion on his face, "Uh what?"

" Can I stay with you, please?" Sly asked politely.

"Of course!" Clockwerk said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"_Man I should of been aware on the sarcastic part."_ Sly thought to himself. "Please! I don't wanna go back there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak."

Then Donkey looked at Shrek again while Shrek gave Donkey the "I-do-know-what-its-like-to-be-a-freak" look.

"Well, maybe you do. But that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please! Please!"

Shrek was getting tired of Donkey's pleas, so he finally submitted. " Okay! Okay! But one night only."

" Ah! Thank you!" Sly smiled as he ran inside the cottage.

"What are you...?"

Donkey ran up and sat in Shrek's chair.

"No! No!" Clockwerk said with an upset tone.

Donkey smiled at Shrek. "_Hehehehehe I so love being Donkey."_

"This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin' I'm makin' waffles."

"Waffles? Oooooooh I hope its the chocolate chip kind......" Clockwerk said as he was thinking about the waffles.

"Clockwerk.........the story......." Vicky said as she tapped her hoof on Leona's hover disk.

"Oh right."

Donkey looked around the cottage. " Where do, uh, I sleep?"

"Outside!" Clockwerk said with an irritated tone.

Donkey hung his head low and walked outside. " Oh, well, I guess that's cool. I mean, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I guess outside is best, you know. Here I go. Good night."

As Donkey stepped outside, Shrek slammed the door and stood angerily. "I mean, I do like the outdoors. I'm a donkey. I was born outside. I'll just be sitting by myself outside, I guess, you know. By myself, outside. I'm all alone...there's no one here beside me..."

_"Wow......this is even more harsh then it was in the movie, despite the fact that I hated Clockwerk for what he did to mom and dad..... Im starting to think that he's lonely as much as Shrek was lonely......" _Sly thought sadly.

_"Hmph......Cooper.......just when I thought he was annoying before.....he has become even MORE annoying then ever!"_ Clockwerk thought angerily to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rozen14: This is part 1 of Shrek for now. I'll do part 2 later and in the meantime I'll have to restart The Little Mermaid T_____T

Neyla: Technology can be a REAL pain.

Vicky: I hope this fairy would put some sense into Clockwerk and Sly soon, their arguements are giving me a headache!


	9. For Sotnosen93 and a message

We will get to Shrek part 2 very very soon but first a little something for Sotnosen93.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU STUPID TALKING BARN ANIMALS!!!!!!! I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE STORYBOOK!" Mrs. Beady screamed as Abby and Bessie were dragging her in the house.

Otis was laughing at her rantings as the camera was watching him and the whole Mrs. Beady trying to break free from the two female cows. He turned with a smile on his face and look at the camera.

"Hey there, Sotnosen93! This is Otis! Rozen14 told me about you. We have an autograph for you, see?" Otis said as he showed a piece of paper with the main characters's signatures on it.

_To: Jessica._

_We hope your day goes well, come visit us soon! _

_From: Otis, Pip, Bessie, Abby, Freddie, Peck, Pig, Skunky, and Duke._

"We would give you Beady's signature as well, but she's having another one of her dramatic talking barn animals "episode" right now...."

"I WAS HAPPY WHEN I LEFT THIS TERRIBLE PLACE! I EARNED ALOT OF MONEY FROM CAPTURING FAIRY TALE CREATURES! YOU ALONG WITH THE REST OF THOSE INSANE HUMAN BEINGS TREATED ME LIKE EFFIN DIRT!!!!!!" Nora shouted.

"She's getting loose! Somebody help us!" Abby called.

"I got the plunger!" Freddie called as he raced inside of the barnhouse.

"Let me help, Freddie!" Peck offered as he followed his friend.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T YOU DA-"

"See what I mean? She did leave and at first we were happy, but after a while we realized how much she really mean to us......helping us increase our physical health.....our strategy planning.........our fulfillment of our sweet tooths....." Otis was going to continue until Nora screamed again.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO ATE MY FUDGE AND MY LEMON SQUARES!!!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BARN ANIMALS!!!!!!!!"

"Yay! She's interested in exposing us to the public again!!!!" Pip cheered.

"Excellent! Now things can get back to normal again!" Otis declared.

"Since when are things ever normal around here, you moron?" Bessie questioned from the barnhouse.

"Exactly!" Pig spoke as he inside the barnhouse with Skunky.

"KEEP THAT SKUNK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!"

Otis laughed again. "Anyway, please do not hesitate to visit us whenever you have the time! See ya! Mr. Beady is going to be happy to see you again, Mrs. Beady!"

"SINCE WHEN DOES THAT MAN EVER CARED ABOUT ME!!!!! HE DESPISES ME AND HE THINKS IM CRAZY!!!!!!"

* * *

That's all for now. And for JageshemashFTW I did some reasearch about the rumor you just told me in your last review and I didn't seem to find anything about it so I guess the rumour wasn't true. But I will put up Shrek part 2 in a few hours and hopefully my computer wouldn't automatically erase the data that I worked so hard to type three times.......anyhow see ya next time.


End file.
